Ces moments qui vous changent
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Petite série d'OS plus ou moins court, sur tous ces moments qui nous changent. Ces instants parfois magiques, quelques fois tristes mais tellement vrai de la vie. Ces moments qui nous donnent envie de croire en demain.
1. Moment suspendu !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Je passe rapidement, juste pour vous livrer ce petit os, _so cute_ qui, j'espère vous plaira. Moi j'avoue je l'adore. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps de cet OS.

° o O **Moment suspendu**. O o °

_J'étais dans une bulle de coton, aussi douce que protectrice. Rien ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre. Je me sentais sereine, envahis d'un calme rare quand soudain, je tombais. Sur le dos d'abord, puis je sentis le sol se dérober sous moi et je criais de peur. La chute allait être douloureuse je le sentais, mais pour le moment, elle était surtout longue. Est-ce ça que les gens ressente lorsqu'ils se défenestrent ? Ils savent que la chute sera mortelle, que rien ne pourra les sauver_ in-extremis _et qu'ils auront mal avant de mourir ? Que les dernières minutes, ou secondes s'ils ont de la chance, ne seront que supplice et douleur ? Je l'ignorais mais je sentais au fond de moi que j'allais bientôt découvrir le sens du mot souffrance. Lorsqu'enfin, je touchais le sol abrupt, j'entendis le craquement sinistre d'un os qui se brise. Seulement, je ne pus m'étendre sur la vive douleur ressenti au niveau de ma cheville gauche._ _Un bruit se faisant entendre sur ma droite. Je tournais vivement la tête de ce côté, et observais les arbres dénué de feuilles. Dans la nuit, leurs branches dépourvues de feuilles ressemblaient à des crochets, donnant un aspect sinistre à ce décor déjà guère accueillant. Quelqu'un, ou peut-être quelque chose, cassa une branche morte et je me relevais. Mon articulation me faisait souffrir mais je devinais que si je voulais m'en sortir, il me fallait partir. Sans réfléchir, je pris la direction opposée aux bruits et j'essayais de courir. Comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar à la Blanche-Neige, la douleur disparue et je pris de la vitesse. Cependant mon assaillant aussi et bientôt je l'entendis dans mon dos. J'ignorais où je me trouvais. Il y a encore quelques minutes, j'étais sur une plage de sable fin, face à la mer, le visage offert au vent et à présent, j'avais une cheville de cassée et je devais lutter contre la douleur pour sauver ma vie qui était menacée par quelque chose d'inconnu. Voulant gagner un peu de terrain, je pris de la vitesse mais, quoi que ce soit, il continuait de me rattraper et je sentis rapidement, son souffle dans mon cou. Est-ce ce vent, non naturel, ou bien la main qu'il posa sur épaule, qui me fit trébucher, toujours est-il que bientôt, je me retrouvais à faire tourner mes bras dans tous les sens pour rester debout. Malheureusement, rien ne m'aida et je me retrouvais trop tôt, le visage face au sol boueux de cette forêt inconnue. Je déglutis au moment où mon agresseur, me retourna afin que je lui fasse face. Ces yeux verts, cerclé de marron, ce nez fin, cette fine bouche en forme de cœur et ce visage aux traits réguliers, je les connaissais, seulement avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il sortit de sa manche un couteau de boucher, à la lame large et rectangulaire, qui me coupa le souffle._

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, au fond de son lit. Depuis un mois déjà, elle faisait le même rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait si peur du garçon qu'elle avait laissé dans sa ville natale. Nathan n'était pourtant pas méchant. C'était même l'inverse, pourtant dans ses songes, il voulait sans cesse la tuer, avec un long couteau de boucher. S'asseyant, elle secoua la tête, incrédule. Se sachant incapable de se rendormir, avant la nuit prochaine, elle quitta son lit douillet, et enfilant une sortie de lit assortie à son pyjama rose, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle ferma le peignoir cachant ainsi aux autres, son short et son débardeur, tout deux ourlés d'une fine dentelle, et rejoignit la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Sans bruit, elle s'assit face au piano et posa ses doigts sur les touches sans appuyer pour autant avant de soupirer. La première fois qu'elle était venue jouer, à deux heures du matin, elle avait craint de réveiller les autres occupants des chambres, mais personne ne s'était plaint, et le lendemain, elle était revenue. A présent, elle était là, chaque soir, jouant pour son seul plaisir, ce qui lui permettait également de chasser ses démons nocturnes. Doucement, elle posa quelques notes au hasard laissant ses angoisses guider ses doigts puis la mélodie se transforma lentement. Les accords se firent plus mélancoliques, puis l'instrument sembla pleurer sans que la jeune pianiste ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait, et même ce qu'elle faisait. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ces yeux, étaient les images qui affluaient par centaine, dans sa mémoire, toutes lui rappelant sa brève histoire avec Maxime. Elle revivait leur rencontre au début de l'été quand il l'avait bousculé par erreur. La balade sur la plage de sable fin qui s'en était découlée, puis leurs nombreux tête à tête, dans les rues de la ville, seuls, entouré de monde. La glace qui lui avait offert le jour où la chaleur avait été trop présente. Les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passés main dans la main, à visiter cette ville touristique qui leur étaient inconnu, demandant sans cesse leurs chemins à des étrangers, riant quand ils s'apercevaient qu'ils étaient perdus, sans regretter ces rares moments, pour autant. Enfin, elle se souvint de ce fameux soir. La fête à laquelle, il était invité et où il l'avait emmené. Ils avaient dansé ensemble, une partie de la nuit, tantôt des slows tantôt des chansons bien plus rythmée, puis elle avait commencé à fatiguer. Galamment, il l'avait raccompagné à son hôtel, puis jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Lentement, il avait passé ses mains sur sa taille avant d'ajouter de la passion dans leur baiser en venant frôler la peau de son ventre.

S'il n'avait pas bu…

Si elle ne l'avait pas stoppé, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête…

S'il ne s'était pas mis en tête qu'elle le lui devait…

Si elle avait fini par se laisser faire…

S'il ne s'était pas mis à vociférer dans le couloir…

Si ses hurlements, n'avaient pas réveillé la moitié de l'hôtel, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire jeter dehors…

Tant d'hypothèse pour un seul résultat… Si rien ne s'était passé ainsi, alors peut-être seraient-ils encore ensemble ? « Ouais, tu oublies un peu trop vite, je trouve, la réputation de garce qu'il t'a faite après, lui rappela douloureusement sa conscience. Depuis, tu ne peux plus aller sur la plage sans que ses copains te fasse des propositions toutes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres. » Au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa voix intérieure pouvait continuer ainsi encore longtemps mais elle l'en empêcha. Tout ça, elle le savait déjà. Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait croire, elle savait exactement en quels termes, peu élogieux, il avait parlé d'elle à ses amis. Et si leur avis, ou leurs remarques, l'importait ou la blessait, peut-être se serait-elle défendue, racontant avec un délice palpable, sa version de l'histoire, seulement voilà, elle se moquait éperdument de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, dans une ville où elle ne mettrait probablement plus jamais les pieds. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était rentrer chez ses parents. Elle avait conscience qu'être partie seule en vacances avait été une erreur et elle comptait les jours qui la ramènerait enfin dans la maison familiale. Encore trois semaines avant ce départ loin de cette histoire. Revenant à elle, elle s'arrêta de jouer en soupirant, ignorant que ce soir, elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce et qu'un autre client de l'hôtel était lui aussi réveillé. Que depuis presque une demi-heure, il l'écoutait jouer, sans chercher à l'interrompre. La nuit dernière, lui aussi s'était réveillé tard dans la nuit, et il l'avait entendu jouer. Le murmure du piano était faible, mais il avait été presque envoûté par la manière de jouer du musicien, et ce soir, il l'avait attendu, seul dans le noir, espérant, sans trop y croire qu'il ou elle, reviendrait jouer.

« - C'était beau, intervint-il.

« - Je… Qui êtes-vous ?

« - Comme vous. Un client de l'hôtel qui, hier, a entendu votre musique, et qui est venu ce soir, dans l'espoir de pouvoir vous entendre, à nouveau ! Vous êtes musicienne ?

« - Simplement amateur, chuchota-t-elle doucement. C'est pas vraiment être musicienne… Je… Désolée de vous avoir réveillé l'autre nuit !

« - Aucun problème, murmura-t-il à son tour tout en se levant pour se rapprocher. C'a été un plaisir de vous entendre, je vous assure.

Il était à présent si près qu'elle pouvait percevoir l'éclat de ses yeux. Timidement, elle sourit, rassurée de savoir que la noirceur de la nuit, l'empêchait de voir la rougeur de ses joues. Il était assis sur le banc et la fixait avec douceur avant de lentement, se détacher de son regard, qu'elle savait chocolat. Précautionneusement, il chercha à rejouer la mélodie qu'elle avait jouée, un peu plus tôt. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas cherché à retenir la musique, pensant naïvement, qu'elle jouerait toute la nuit. Pendant quelques minutes, il tenta plusieurs accords, sous son regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui, avant d'abandonner, et se tourna vers elle.

« - Tu voudrais bien la rejouer pour moi ?

« - C'est que… J'ignore complètement ce que je jouais ! Je pensais simplement à… Autre chose, éluda-t-elle… Mais fredonne-moi l'air. Peut-être pourrais-je retrouver les notes !

Elle pensait que cette simple phrase le ferait reculer, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en la fixant. Durant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent tous les deux, laissant un doux silence s'installer, puis il le rompit en murmurant ce qu'elle avait joué un peu plus tôt. Sa voix, naturellement grave, se fit plus douce, et la jeune femme s'abandonna à son timbre si particulier. Fermant les yeux, elle l'écouta se laissant guider, puis posa doucement ses mains sur les touches. Si la mélodie eut beaucoup de mal à commencer, bientôt la jeune femme n'eut plus besoin qu'il fredonne pour elle, pourtant elle resta muette, s'arrêtant en même temps que lui, quand il hésitait, le laissant croire qu'il la guidait toujours. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un accompagnant l'autre jusqu'aux premières heures du matin. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent la salle, elle se leva, lui signifiant qu'elle remontait se coucher. Cet instant avait été trop agréable, pour qu'elle veuille le briser en découvrant qui lui avait tenu compagnie. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il l'imita et ensemble, montèrent dans les étages, sans bruit. La jeune femme s'arrêta au deuxième et partit sans échanger un autre mot. Seulement, elle se tourna le temps d'un dernier regard, dans le couloir encore noir, tout deux se sourirent les yeux brillants de l'émotion qui les avait animés pendant ce moment si particulier, puis elle entra dans sa chambre, alors qu'il montait à l'étage supérieur.

C'était une nuit, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublieraient, mais dont aucun ne parla à son entourage. Dès le lendemain, la jeune femme remit son masque, continuant à profiter de la ville et de ses vacances, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais un observateur averti, pouvait voir une nouvelle lueur briller au fond de ses yeux.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est terminé pour ce soir. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je sais que vous allez me reprocher de ne pas avoir dit qui est qui mais, vu que je poste l'OS sur un couple en particulier, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de préciser que lui c'est Shane et elle Mitchie, si ? ;)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. La lettre

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à vous. Suite au succès qu'à eu mon premier OS, j'en poste un second qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Comme vous allez vous en apercevoir, durant le premier paragraphe, qui est une lettre, il y a beaucoup de parenthèse, ce n'est pas une erreur, simplement, la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour mettre ses ratures en relief, donc désolée pour toutes ses parenthèses. Un très grand merci à **charl2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **jojo** (Salut toi. Je crois que toutes les filles voudraient qu'un moment pareil leurs arrivent… Enfin moi en tout cas mdr. J'espère que cet OS te plaira. Bisous) et **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Comment va ? Ravie que le premier OS t'ait plus, j'espère que ça sera également le cas avec celui-là. Bisous) pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps de cet OS.

~ - ~ **La lettre**. ~ - ~ 

Salut, comment vas-tu ? Tu sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à commencer cette lettre. Je ne savais (jamais) pas comment la débuter. Bien sur ici, le « comment vas-tu » est obsolète puisque je n'attends aucune réponse de (toi) ta part, mais c'est notre façon mutuelle de se saluer par lettre interposée. Si (je prends la peine de t'écrire aujourd'hui) je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison bien précise, tu t'en doutes, seulement j'ignore comment le dire. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les mots. Peut-être aurais-je du te dire, dès le début, la raison de cette lettre ? Mais entrer dans le vif du sujet, dès la première ligne ne me ressemble pas. Tu me connais, je suis plutôt du genre à tourner autour du pot, à sous-entendre, ou simplement faire comprendre plutôt qu'à dire clairement les choses. J'ai toujours été ainsi et (je crois que) je ne changerais jamais. En tout cas, c'a toujours été comme ça pour une seule raison que je vais enfin te révéler. Tu te souviens durant les dernières vacances qu'on a passé tous ensemble ? Tous nos amis étaient, comme toi, en couple et tu m'as demandé, pourquoi j'étais toujours seule ? Ce qui est vrai, tu ne me connais aucun ex petit-ami. Ce soir-là, nous étions tous sur la plage, entrain de regarder le ciel étoilé, et je t'ai répondu. Je t'ai dit que j'attendais de rencontrer un garçon tellement exceptionnel qu'il me ferait tourner la tête au premier regard. Cathy, ta copine à l'époque, a rit joyeusement avant de décréter que, dans ces conditions, je ne trouverais jamais un garçon digne de moi. D'après elle, tu me trouvais trop parfaite pour un garçon normal. Ce jour-là, je t'ai menti. Aux autres aussi bien sur, mais à toi surtout. Mon meilleur ami. La vérité, la voilà. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour. J'avais huit ans et toi neuf. Je jouais dans le parc avec la poupée, tu étais avec les garçons du coin entrain de faire une partie de foot. A un moment, vous avez fait une pause et un de tes compagnons de jeu m'a volé ma poupée avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je te vois encore lâcher ta bouteille, et courir après lui, en lui criant de me rendre ma poupée. Je t'ai suivi des yeux et j'ai même eut un grand sourire quand tu l'as attrapé et que tu lui as repris mon bien. A cette époque, je trouvais les garçons stupides mais tu m'as fait changer d'avis. Quand tu es revenu, essoufflé mais avec un sourire triomphant et que tu me l'aies rendu, … J'ai senti naître en moi ce sentiment qui me hanterait toute ma vie. La chaleur de ton regard, la douceur de ta voix quand tu chantes juste pour moi, la protection de tes bras. Tout en toi, de la manière que tu as de veillé sur moi, à la musique de ton rire, tout me plait. Tes qualités comme tes défauts, ta façon de te coiffer quand on sort, ou la tête que tu as au réveil, tout ce que tu dis ou fait, tout me fait rêver. Mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Sincèrement. Peut-être avais-je peur de t'entendre dire que ce n'était pas réciproque, que tu allais t'éloigner ou simplement m'effacer de ta vie. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus te cacher mes sentiments, quitte à ce que tu me rayes de ta vie. Tu as été et tu resteras mon unique amour. Pourtant, je ne saurais jamais si c'est réciproque. Si tu me voyais (simplement) comme ta meilleure amie, ou si j'avais la chance que mes sentiments soient partagés. Tu étais tout pour moi. Je ne te cachais rien, hormis cet amour d'enfant devenu grand. J'avais une confiance totale en toi, et je pensais qu'elle était réciproque. Mais je me suis rendue compte (aujourd'hui) ces derniers jours, que je me mentais. Si j'avais, effectivement, bien confiance en toi pour tout te dire, de ton côté, tu me (cachais) dissimulais une partie de ta vie. Peut-être savais-tu, au fond de toi, ce que je ressentais à son égard, et que c'est pour cette raison que tu gardais pour toi, tout ce qui avait trait à ta vie privée. Ou bien n'avais-tu pas suffisamment confiance en notre amitié, comme moi. Je l'avais placé au dessus de tout. Pour toi, j'aurais tout donné, tout abandonné. Un seul mot de toi, et je quittais tout. Mes amis, ma famille, cette ville qui nous a vu grandir, ou simplement ma vie, mais tu l'ignorais. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler avant mais comment aurais-je pu te parler du trouble qui m'habitait quand tu étais face à moi ? Toi, me regardant, avec tes grands yeux chocolat qui se seraient interrogé avant de me crier combien tu étais désolé de savoir que ces sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, que je resterais toujours juste une amie pour toi. (Pour) J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être tout bonnement ta confidente, celle vers qui tu te tournais quand tu avais besoin d'aides ou de conseil. Seulement, je n'étais présente dans ta vie que pour te faire rire ou juste te divertir. Tu étais le roi qui régnait en maître sur ma vie, alors que je n'étais que le bouffon de la tienne, puisque tu appelais Cathy dès que tu avais le blues. C'était elle qui avait, et qui a encore, le privilège de connaître tes peines, de voir tes larmes. Elle qui s'endort chaque nuit, dans tes bras, celle qui pourra, à loisir se blottir dans tes bras, sans avoir besoin de prétexte. Elle qui recevra chacun de tes baisers, qui connaîtra par cœur la douceur et le goût de tes lèvres. Elle enfin qui connaîtra le bonheur de porter ton nom, et d'élever les enfants que vous aurez conçu dans l'amour qui vous lie. Demain, à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, mais aujourd'hui quand tu la liras, elle te dira « oui » en te regardant dans les yeux. Tu y liras tout l'amour qu'elle te porte. Quand le prête te posera la question, à ton tour, peut-être me chercheras-tu brièvement dans la salle, sans me trouver puis, tu prononceras ces trois lettres fatidiques, et vous serez marié. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dit-on, mais je sais qu'il n'y aura que du bonheur. Quant à moi ? J'aurais rompu ma promesse et tu seras délivré de la tienne. Je n'aurais pas assisté à ton mariage et tu ne seras pas là au mien, parce qu'au moment où tu liras cette lettre, mon cœur se brisera à jamais. (To) Mais tu ne te rendras réellement compte de (ton) mon absence qu'au moment où je devrais faire mon discours. Tu te demanderas où je suis, peut-être, puis la cérémonie continuera, alors que tu t'interrogeras sur mon absence plus qu'évidente. Mais tu me connais trop et tu aurais lu, à travers mes mots, l'hypocrisie de mon discours, et face à toi, je n'ai jamais su te mentir. Alors comment pourrais-je te souhaiter d'être heureux, dans les bras d'une autre que moi ? Te dire que je suis ravie pour toi, alors que c'est faux ? Ou simplement, comment pourrais-je prétendre que vous êtes nés pour vous aimer, alors que je ne le penserais pas ? Tu lirais mes mensonges, à travers mes mots, et tu m'en voudrais de gâcher cette journée. Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais. Certes, tu dois te dire que cette lettre terni un peu la joie de ce moment si unique pour vous. Aussi pardonne ma lâcheté. Pour ne pas être venu partager ton bonheur et surtout te quitter définitivement. Je t'aime malheureusement trop pour te voir faire ta vie avec elle. Je pars aujourd'hui sans que tu ne puisses me retenir. Je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas et sois heureux pour moi comme je devrais l'être pour toi. Pour vous. Pour ce bonheur qu'on lit dans vos yeux, quand vous êtes ensemble. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux simplement pas heureuse. Car que je sois près ou loin de toi, je ne le serais jamais. C'est trop dur pour mon cœur de te voir avec une autre dans tes bras.

A toi !

A moi !

A une amitié qui s'éteint !

* * *

Le jeune homme reposa la lettre qu'il venait de trouver pliée au fond de la poche de sa veste, et quitta la fête sans un mot. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, et y monta au moment où Cathy lisait le papier à voix haute afin que tous les invités comprennent pourquoi il était parti avec tant de précipitation. Le jeune marié parcouru les cinq kilomètres qui le séparaient de sa meilleure amie puis monta les marches promptement quand il arriva. Il commença à toquer, puis frappa, tout en l'appelant avant de prendre le double de sa clé, qu'elle lui avait fait faire. C'est en voyant le morceau de métal qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lorsqu'elle lui avait donné, elle avait dit que c'était pour quand elle partirait en vacances, bien qu'ils partaient toujours entre amis, ou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, mais jamais il n'avait eu le même geste envers elle. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop confiant dans la vie et en sa chance ? Il l'ignorait, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce point. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'est qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, raison. Elle avait plus confiance en lui, que lui en elle. L'appréhension le fit trembler et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, pour pouvoir l'introduire dans la serrure, sans la casser, puis ouvrit enfin la porte. Il sourit en voyant la propreté de l'appartement, songeant qu'en plus d'avoir souvent raison, elle avait ce côté maniaque qu'il trouvait plus qu'attachant. Il savait qu'il pouvait venir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, sans la prévenir, il trouverait toujours les pièces propres, presqu'immaculée, une tasse de café ou un soda frais selon le temps et surtout quelqu'un avec qui parler ou rire. Secouant la tête, il traversa l'appartement, regardant dans toutes les pièces, mais l'endroit était si silencieux qu'il aurait entendu un microbe se gratter le dos. Réflexion qui amena un léger sourire sur son visage. Visiblement, elle n'était pas là. Plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. C'était la seule pièce de l'appartement, dans laquelle, il se sentait intrus en y pénétrant sans elle. Seulement, il se trompait. Elle était là, dormant du sommeil du juste, un air serein qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle semblait rajeunit ainsi, et il lui donnait à peine vingt-deux ans, et non les vingt-cinq qu'elle avait déjà. Il fut si content d'être arrivé avant son départ, qu'il failli la secouer pour la supplier de rester, puis se ravisa. Il préférait atteindre son réveil et s'assit à son bureau, en attendant. Seulement, alors qu'il la regardait, il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait bien plus pâle que d'habitude et embrassa la pièce du regard, en une seconde. Il ne lui fallut que trois nanosecondes pour apercevoir les boites de médicaments, toutes vides, sur son chevet, ainsi que le verre d'eau, et deux autres pour comprendre son geste. Elle n'était pas parti au sens propre, son corps ne quitterait jamais la ville, au contraire, elle avait juste libéré son âme. Ça lui était physiquement impossible de le voir heureux dans les bras d'un autre. A présent, qu'il était face à elle, quelques phrases de sa lettre lui revinrent en mémoire. _Je n'aurais pas assisté à ton mariage, et tu n'iras pas au mien _… _Pour ne pas être venu partager ton bonheur, et surtout te quitter définitivement_ … _Je pars aujourd'hui sans que tu ne puisses me retenir_ … _Aussi pardonne ma lâcheté_. S'approchant, il lut les étiquettes des boites orange, puis la secoua avec force, lui demandant, de plus en plus fort, de se réveiller. Des larmes vinrent se mêler à ses cris quand il la vit toujours inerte dans ses bras.

« - Je t'en pris Mitchie, pleura-t-il. Ne me quitte pas ! Tu as tord, tu n'es pas qu'une amie pour moi ! T'es plus que ma meilleure amie, t'es ma conscience. Celle avec qui j'ai toujours voulu être sans te l'avouer, ni me l'avouer. Tu étais tellement différente de toutes les autres que j'ai toujours cru que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre à tes yeux que ton meilleur ami. C'était tellement plus facile à vivre que de tout t'avouer, et que tu me repousses. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis avec Cathy. Je pensais, naïvement que si je me mettais avec une fille géniale, alors j'arriverais à t'oublier, et à te voir, comme je pensais que tu me voyais. En amie, simplement. Mais j'avais tord. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Chaque fois que je la serrais dans mes bras, pour dormir, c'était toi que j'imaginais, quand je l'embrassais, c'était à tes lèvres que je pensais et quand je lui faisais l'amour, c'était encore toi que j'avais en tête. Et je me trouvais dégueulasse de faire subir ça à une fille mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que ton meilleur ami t'aimait. Depuis le jour où il t'a rendu ta poupée. Je pensais que tu aurais trouvé ça ridicule. Que tu aurais ri, ou pire, que tu m'aurais lancé ce petit regard maternel en disant combien tu trouvais ça touchant, avant de me dire que je perdais mon temps ! … Je t'en pris Mitchie… Ma petite poupée, réveille-toi ! Dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'une sinistre blague destinée à me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas qu'un ami pour toi. Qu'on peut saisir la chance qui s'offre à nous. Celle d'être ensemble. Toi et moi, contre le monde entier. Je t'en pris, ouvre les yeux ! S'il te plait ! Et si tu me le demande, j'annulerais ce mariage qui n'est qu'une farce. Je quitterais Cathy que je fais semblant d'aimer, et on partira, faire le tour du monde qu'on s'est promis, ajouta-t-il en mouillant son beau visage froid de ses larmes.

* * *

Nate et Jason qui avaient pris connaissance de la lettre en même temps que les cent trente autres invités, arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. A leur tour, ils passèrent la porte en souriant à la propreté des pièces, sans s'attarder. Comme Shane, ils traversèrent l'appartement, rejoignant la voix de leur ami qui leur parvenait de la chambre. Ils entrèrent en silence mais contrairement à lui, ils ne purent sourirent devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Tandis que Jason s'éloignait pour appeler les secours, Nate regarda son meilleur ami serrer dans ses bras, la jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis plus de quinze ans, en secret. Il était le seul à être au courant de toutes ces choses qu'il faisait, se trouvant dégueulasse de jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher de peur de la faire souffrir. Quand Jason revint, ils les regardèrent sans bruit.

Les secours arrivèrent quinze minutes après, et durant ce temps, Shane n'avait pas bougé, pleurant toujours sur le visage de Mitchie, tantôt lui chuchotant, tantôt lui criant de se réveiller. Les secouristes entèrent en silence, à leur tour et Nate observa la jeune femme. Leur amie qui avait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir celui qu'elle aimait, elle aussi en secret, heureux dans les bras d'une autre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini également. Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est triste et j'avoue sans honte, (et sans commentaire s'il vous plait [Même si ce dernier point s'adresse plus à Hermès qu'aux autres]) que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plut.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Rendez vous !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Après mille ans d'attente, voici enfin un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et rassurez-vous, pas besoin de mouchoirs pour celui-là. Effet sourire garantit par contre donc… Un très grand merci à **nouna**, **charl2ne**, **jojo** (Hey miss. Navrée de t'avoir faire pleurer c'était pas el but en fait. J'espère que tu aimeras cet OS qui ne devrait que te faire sourire. Bisous et n'hésite pas à me le dire si je t'ai encore fait pleurer mdr.), **Camille** (Hey miss. Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Ensuite, j'ignore si c'est le fait de ne pas écrire de suite qui les rend si beau, mais j'espère que c'est la bonne raison. Bisous et bonne soirée à toi.) Et **MissNessaEvansCullen**, pour leurs reviews. Votre soutien me touche !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps de cet OS.

* * **Rendez-vous**.* *

Alors que la jeune femme était entrain de travailler, son téléphone sonna. A regret, elle lâcha le dossier qu'elle lisait. Journaliste depuis deux ans, elle s'était spécialisée dans la critique musicale, sa grande passion, et était souvent invitée aux soirées des nouveaux artistes afin qu'elle leur fasse une bonne critique. Sa rubrique hebdomadaire était une des plus lus et souvent, le public se fiait à son avis, malgré son jeune âge. Or, elle était entrain de lire les informations que lui avait trouvé Sarla, sur **Selena Gomez & The Scene**, un nouveau groupe de pop, qui commençait à se faire connaître.

« - Allo, Mitchie à l'appareil, répondit-elle d'une voix professionnelle.

« - Bonjour, répondit une voix masculine. Ici l'assistant de toutes vos nuits.

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle en souriant. Tu sais que je suis au bureau et que ma rubrique n'est pas bouclée.

« - Et je sais que tu as jusque lundi pour le faire, que nous sommes que jeudi et que ce soir, tu vas au concert de Miley Cyrus, lui rappela-t-il. Et que tu vas aller écouter principalement la première partie où Selena et ses musiciens vont se produire ! Et qu'en rentrant, tu vas taper le premier jet de ton article avec des tas de notes sur le groupe et que tu n'auras pas une minute pour ton petit copain qui se languit de ta présence au creux de ses bras, dit-il d'une voix triste avant de reprendre joyeusement, aussi, je te propose que tu quittes le bureau tôt vendredi. Disons à … Seize heures ! Que tu ailles faire les boutiques et que tu t'achètes une jolie robe, afin que je puisse t'emmener au Four Seasons. T'es partante ?

« - Laisse-moi deviner, rit-elle, t'es aussi pris ce soir et tu ne sais pas quand le club fermera, ce qui explique ton absence d'invitation à te rejoindre au fond de ton lit ?

« - Gagné, avoua-t-il. Ce soir, c'est spécial karaoké, ça risque de durer pas mal de temps donc… Mais si tu as envie de venir de dormir chez moi, ne te gêne surtout pas. Passe juste au club avant que je te donne les clés !

Elle sourit, et ils mirent au point leur soirée. Elle lui promit de réfléchir à sa proposition de le rejoindre au club puis, après un échange de mots doux raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Se reprenant, elle appela son assistante qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Rappelle-moi de quitter le bureau à seize heures et de t'embarquer avec moi, pour une séance shopping. Mon copain m'invite au Four Seasons.

« - La vache, le bol ! Et dire qu'il faut que je m'estime heureuse quand le mien m'invite au mac do, soupira-t-elle en riant. Je note ça tout de suite et compte sur moi pour te le rappeler demain ! T'as fini avec le dossier ?

La brunette secoua la tête. Elle venait de le commencer quand Shane l'avait appelé. Le reprenant, elle se munit de son dictaphone et Sarla ferma la porte du bureau alors qu'elle prenait des notes auditives, de ce qu'elle savait. Entre la réunion pour le prochain numéro, et la mise en forme de sa rubrique, la brunette ne vit pas la journée passer. A seize heures un coursier était venu dans les locaux, et la jeune femme avait pu avoir le trousseau de clé de chez son copain, ainsi qu'un imposant bouquet de fleur. Son amie l'avait taquiné sur ce trousseau qui voyageait sans cesse entre eux, puis la journaliste appela son copain quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Allo, cria Zac le barman. Attendez deux minutes, j'entends rien, un problème avec la sono !

Aussitôt, elle fut mise en attente et attrapa le trousseau de clé qu'elle fit tinter dans sa main puis il reprit la parole alors que le silence se faisait.

« - Le club Shaya, Zac à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« - C'est Mitchie, tu me bascules sur la ligne de Shane, s'il te plait ? Sans lui dire que c'est moi !

Il acquiesça et la mit en attente quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle relut ce qu'elle avait commencé à écrire, puis la voix chaude de son copain retentit.

« - Monsieur Gray, dit-elle d'une voix surexcitée. Voilà avec mes copines, on voudrait fêter les dix-huit ans d'une amie et on voudrait louer votre club pour faire une fête à thème, c'est possible ?

« - Quel thème, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle l'entendait écrire, et quel jour ?

« - Dans deux semaines, le vingt-huit exactement. Sur le thème des petites coquines !

« - Désolé, ce n'est pas possible ! Si vous souhaitez louer un club privé pour ce genre de soirée, essayez le Tara-Ja. Le patron sera plus enclin à vous louer son club !

Souriant, elle insista, le draguant ouvertement, lui disant combien elle aimait le voir se mêler à ses employés pour les aider, n'hésitant pas à prendre la place de Zac ou celle d'un serveur, mais il resta impassible, avant d'ajouter qu'il fermait son club ce jour-là, ce qu'elle savait déjà. Seulement, elle ne se laissa pas intimider, et reprit :

« - Pas même pour une cliente très fidèle qui adore quand vous l'asseyez sur votre bureau pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion, fit-elle d'une voix taquine.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Elle-même, rit-elle. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que ton coli m'a convaincu ! Si je peux, je passe au club après le concert et on rentrera ensemble !

Il rit mais acceptant sa proposition, puis ils entendirent un objet lourd tomber au sol, et il dut raccrocher, alors que Sarla la prévenait qu'elle avait un autre appel. Soupirant, elle le prit et discuta quelques minutes avec l'agent du groupe qu'elle allait voir au soir, puis replongea dans son travail, n'en sortant qu'à dix-huit heures. Quittant le bureau, elle prit les fleurs, glissa son nouveau trousseau de clé dans son sac et salua tout le monde. Montant dans sa voiture, elle quitta sa place attitrée et rejoignit son appartement, en sifflant gaiement. Elle entra chez elle, déposa le bouquet dans un vase qu'elle posa sur la table de sa salle à manger, puis fila sous la douche. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une serviette chaude et enfila sa tenue avant de se maquiller. Se coiffant rapidement, elle enfila ses chaussures, prit le sac assorti à sa tenue, et y glissa ses clés, son portable ainsi que son dictaphone, avant de prendre son petit sac de voyage. Elle y mit sa tenue pour le lendemain, ses produits d'hygiènes, une paire de chaussure, puis quitta l'appartement une veste sur les épaules. Elle avait un peu d'avance, et s'en félicita. Souriant, elle rejoignit l'appartement de son copain et y pénétra grâce à la clé. Elle déposa son sac dans la chambre, fit tourner une lessive, chose qu'il oubliait fréquemment de faire, et passa par la cuisine, alors que Friscat, le persan blanc qu'il avait, fit son apparition. Sa gamelle était vide, et elle la remplit de pâté, ajouta de l'eau de source dans l'écuelle bleu, lui caressa le dos quelques secondes puis se releva. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua, qu'il lui fallait partir, et elle sortit de l'appartement. Tout en rejoignant sa voiture, elle envoya un rapide message à son copain. « _Passé par chez toi. T'étais pas là, alors j'ai fait une lessive et j'ai nourris Friscat. Tu me manques trop, je suis pratiquement certaine de passer au club._ »

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était au restaurant où les deux groupes dînaient. Elle fit de même, tout en les observant discrètement, puis quand ils partirent, elle prit son dictaphone, et commença la rédaction de son article. Le concert commençait à vingt heures et elle alla dans la salle en même temps que tout le monde. Son nom et son métier surtout, lui permettait d'avoir toujours une bonne place pour les concerts et elle s'installa. Naturellement, le concert eut quelques minutes de retard mais bientôt le groupe monta sur scène. Aussitôt, elle se concentra. La jeune femme salua le public, et commença son petit concert par une reprise avant d'attaquer par une de ses chansons. Mitchie dut reconnaître que la musique était agréable. « Pour un peu, j'en deviendrais fan, songea-t-elle en souriant. » Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle les écouta, puis s'isola le temps de dire à son dictaphone, ce qu'elle en pensait. Naturellement, lorsqu'elle revint, Miley était sur scène, interprétant sa nouvelle chanson. S'éclipsant doucement, Mitchie prit la direction des coulisses et montra sa carte de presse au vigil qui la laissa entrer. Le remerciant d'un sourire, elle se faufila dans le couloir, à la recherche du groupe qu'elle venait d'entendre. Malgré leurs recherches, Sarla et elle, n'avait pas réussit à savoir comment le groupe s'était formé. Trouvant la chanteuse, elle se présenta, et la jeune femme eut une réaction inédite. Plus qu'étonnée de savoir qu'elle était là pour son groupe, elle lui avoua lire sa rubrique chaque semaine La journaliste sourit puis demanda à lui parler quelques instants. Selena accepta en souriant, et durant dix minutes, elles discutèrent tranquillement, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être interviewer. Dès que la journaliste eut les informations qu'elle voulait, la brunette se leva et lui dit au revoir, lui assurant qu'elle parlerait du groupe dans le numéro qui devait paraître mardi. Quittant la salle de concert, elle rejoignit son bureau et tapa un premier jet sur son ordinateur avant de l'envoyer à sa patronne, qui l'aurait dès qu'elle arriverait, puis observa l'heure. Vingt-trois heures allaient sonner, et elle sourit. Quittant les locaux du journal, elle reprit le volant direction le Shaya, et se gara à côté de la voiture de son copain. Elle prit son sac et rejoignit l'entrée principale. Dès que Don la vit, il la fit entrer, lui demandant comment elle allait. Quand Shane avait racheté le club, il n'était qu'un bar en faillite mais il avait su lui rendre la vie, en procédant à d'immenses travaux, tout en gardant les locaux originels. Ça lui avait coûté cher, bien sûr et le jeu était risqué mais dès l'ouverture, et grâce aux contacts de sa copine, il avait fait carton plein, notamment grâce à une chanteuse très peu connue l'époque. Miley Cyrus. A présent, elle était adorée dans toute l'Amérique et Shane faisait, chaque soir, carton plein. Ce qui expliqua la nuée de protestation quand elle entra alors que certaines filles faisaient la queue depuis des heures. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle sourit à l'ambiance, et rejoignit le bar où Zac lui servit un soda avant de lui indiquer le bureau. Le remerciant, elle s'y rendit et frappa discrètement.

« - C'est moi, dit-elle en entrebâillant la porte, je peux entrer ?

« - Toujours, répondit-il en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le concert est déjà fini ?

« - Je ne suis pas restée jusqu'à la fin, tu me manquais trop, chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Après le passage de Selena, j'ai été à la pêche à l'info et j'ai été tapé un premier jet pour Evelyne. Elle l'aura demain quand elle ouvrira ses e-mails, et moi j'ai la soirée entière, pour m'occuper d'un gros problème personnel !

« - Qui est ? Je sais que t'aimes pas trop que je me mêle de te problèmes mais si je peux aider… Te gêne pas !

« - En effet ! Je vais même avoir besoin de toi. Figure-toi que j'ai un petit-copain que je vois trop peu et qui me manque cruellement. Tu accepterais de le remplacer pour le moment ? En attendant que je remette la main dessus ?

« - Largue-le ton copain. Si j'avais une copine aussi belle que toi, surtout dans cette robe, je ne la lâcherais pas des yeux. Mais compte sur moi pour assurer l'intérim !

Elle rit, puis revint l'embrasser, nouant ses mains dans son cou, alors qu'il posait les siennes sur sa taille, la collant à lui. Lentement, il fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, et frôla sa peau nue, avant de descendre jusqu'à sa hanche. Son parfum, discret mais entêtant, l'enivrait, et il commença à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle lui manquait trop, il le savait. Au fond de lui, il était conscient qu'il n'était pas le seul à blâmer, puisqu'elle était souvent prise par son travail, mais l'un comme l'autre appréciait leur relation ainsi. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de liberté dès le début et elle ne s'était jamais montré envahissante, acceptant, avec le sourire, les rares fois où il ne pouvait pas la voir. Au début, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander avec qui elle passait ses soirées dans ses cas-là. C'est au bout de deux mois, rongé par la curiosité et la jalousie, qu'il l'avait interrogé. Elle l'avait alors regardé plus qu'étonnée, puis avait ri joyeusement, se moquant doucement de sa jalousie. Si habituellement, il aimait la musique de son rire, qu'il trouvait cristallin, il avait mal pris ce fou rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle en profitait pour aller au cinéma avec des amies ou au restaurant, avant de lui assurer qu'elle le tiendrait au courant, si elle tombait amoureuse d'un autre que lui. Aussitôt, elle avait rougit de son aveu et il avait sourit avant de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait aussi. Depuis ce jour, quand il ne pouvait pas la voir, il ne s'interrogeait pas sur ce qu'elle faisait. La plupart du temps, elle lui envoyait un message, lui disant où elle était si jamais il voulait faire une pause, sans le contraindre pour autant. Le jeune homme savait que c'était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour rassurer sa jalousie, sur le fait que même loin de lui, il ne la quittait pas.

« - Patron, on a … Je dérange, désolé ! Don a un problème à l'entrée !

« - J'arrive, soupira-t-il.

Quittant le cou de sa copine, qu'il picorait depuis quelques minutes, il sortit, non sans lui avoir dit de faire comme chez elle. Aussi, il ne fut pas étonné de la voir assise dans son fauteuil, entrain d'utiliser son ordinateur portable, lorsqu'il revint. L'entendant, elle releva la tête et lui sourit, avant de lâcher l'objet, nul trace de culpabilité sur son visage. Il revint près d'elle et lui demanda où ils en étaient tout en la remettant debout. Elle se laissa faire comme une enfant, et il se rassit avant de l'attirer à lui. S'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, elle l'embrassa, chuchota un « là » à son oreille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent les employés et elle alla aider Zac, alors que le patron enfilait la tenue de serveur. Entre deux commandes, ils s'embrassaient, par-dessus le bar et plusieurs clients cessèrent de les draguer en les voyants.

A quatre heures du matin, ils fermèrent et elle grimaça. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se lever puisqu'elle devait être à son bureau pour neuf heures. Néanmoins, elle aida à la fermeture, songeant qu'elle pourrait se reposer au soir, et ils arrivèrent chez Shane une demi-heure plus tard. Friscat salua leur arrivée à grand renforts de miaulements et la brunette le prit dans ses bras, embrassant sa truffe puis lui gratta derrière les oreilles, avant que son propriétaire ne prenne le relai, alors qu'elle en profitait pour se changer, troquant sa robe, contre sa nuisette en sain bleu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se couchèrent, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seulement à sept heures son téléphone sonna et elle se prépara sans bruit, l'embrassant à peine avant de partir, et rejoignit son bureau sous les coups de huit heures. Sarla se moqua de l'absence de maquillage, qui signifiait qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Shane, et elle lui tira la langue avant de lui donner toutes les notes qu'elle avait prise la veille afin qu'elle vérifie certaines infos, puis passa plusieurs appels. Tant pour remercier l'agent de la place de concert que son copain pour lui glisser un _je t'aime_ à l'oreille. La journée passa rapidement, et elle en oublia son rendez-vous au soir. Aussi, quand sa meilleure amie arriva à seize heures sa veste sur le dos, elle arqua un sourcil, puis Sarla lui rappela la séance shopping. La brunette acquiesça et termina ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Réfléchissant, elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien d'important à faire, puis quitta les locaux. Aussitôt, elles allèrent dans leur boutique préférée et durant une heure, cherchèrent, en vain la robe qui lui conviendrait. Elles appelèrent, une vendeuse en renfort et reconnaissant la brunette, elle l'emmena dans leur réserve. Les clientes les plus privilégiées avaient l'avantage de pouvoir avoir accès avant les autres clientes, aux tenues des nouvelles saisons, et aussi aux articles mis spécialement de côté pour elles. C'est dans cette sélection que la brunette trouva son bonheur. Achetant l'article, elle prit les chaussures et le sac qui allait avec puis rentra chez elle pour se préparer. Elle prit une longue douche relaxante, qu'elle transforma en bain rapide. Elle avait presque deux heures pour se préparer, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Rapidement, un parfum de muguet envahie la pièce et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour oublier sa journée. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de l'eau et commença à se préparer. Elle se maquilla légèrement, mettant du rose léger sur ses paupières, pour rappeler la couleur de sa robe, puis releva élégamment ses cheveux, avant d'enfiler sa tenue. Une robe bustier qui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, froncé de bas en haut, puis mit ses chaussures, avant de se parfumer.

Quand il arriva, elle était entrain de terminer de faire son sac, et le rejoignit rapidement. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle sortait de son immeuble, son portable sonna et elle décrocha. Durant quelques secondes, elle discuta avec sa mère puis prétexta un autre appel pour abréger, avant d'embrasser son copain.

« - Tu es ravissante, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle le remercia, lui retournant le compliment, puis il démarra. Il avait troqué ses jeans habituels contre un pantalon de ville, de la même coupe, avec une chemise blanche donnant un côté plus que classe à sa tenue. Ils arrivèrent devant le Four Seasons et il lui prit le bras pour entrer, avant de demander leur table. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient assis à une table, en tête à tête, et il la regarda intensément. Il la trouvait plus que ravissante mais n'arrivait pas à trouver un qualificatif adéquat. Sa robe bustier dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette, révélant des jambes superbes qui avaient fait tourner quelques têtes.

« - Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

« - Rien. Tu es juste sublimement inqualifiable tant ta tenue sublime que ta beauté naturelle !

« - Oula ! Tu vas m'annoncer quoi comme mauvaise nouvelle pour me faire un si beau compliment ?

Il sourit et allait répondre quand on vint prendre leurs commandes et après le départ du maître d'hôtel, la conversation partit sur un autre sujet. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques semaines avant qu'il n'achète son club, et à l'époque elle était sur le point de terminer ses études de journaliste. Elle conduisait un vieux tacot qui était tombé en panne devant le club où il travaillait à l'époque. Il venait de finir son service et avait cherché à l'aider. Seulement la pluie les avait surpris et quand il avait enfin trouvé la panne, il l'avait invité à boire un chocolat dans la brasserie en face. A l'époque, il sortait avec Elodie mais l'avait quitté quand il avait appris à connaître la brunette et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il mangeait face à elle, il ne regrettait pas cette rupture. Malheureusement, à plusieurs reprises, on vint les déranger, pour féliciter la brunette, ou remercier le garçon de la soirée de la veille, et il finit par soupirer.

« - La prochaine fois que je veux être tranquille, je t'emmène au mac do !

Elle rit doucement, avant de lui assurer que malgré les dérangements intempestifs, la soirée était plus que réussie. Rassuré, il lui sourit et notant son air fatigué, lui proposa de prendre le dessert chez lui. Elle acquiesça, plus que ravie à l'idée d'être enfin seule avec lui. Aussitôt, il se chargea de régler l'addition, puis ils repartirent, main dans la main. Il serra légèrement les dents quand il croisa des jeunes de leurs âges qui ne se gênèrent pas pour déshabiller sa copine des yeux, puis les oublia lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, un silence léger se posa dans l'habitacle, tout deux se contentant de se tenir par la main en souriant. Quand il se gara, elle soupira légèrement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, avant de le suivre jusqu'à son appartement. Il n'était pas vingt-deux heures mais la jeune femme ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Se coucher, contre son copain, et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Seulement, la soirée était trop agréable pour qu'elle l'abrège et quand elle eut enlevé ses chaussures, elle lui proposa son aide.

« - Non, ça va je te remercie. Assied-toi sur le canapé, et relaxe-toi, je m'occupe du reste !

Mitchie n'aimait pas vraiment rester sans rien faire, mais elle obéit, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui proposer en guise de dessert. Elle eut sa réponse cinq minutes plus tard quand il la rejoignit, deux petites assiettes creuses dans les mains, couverte d'une serviette blanche. L'embrassant, il lui souhaita un bon appétit et elle souleva sa serviette. Etonnée, elle regarda, la petite boite en chocolat, entouré de fraise et de chantilly. Le regardant, elle l'interrogea du regard mais, s'il la fixait les yeux brillant, il n'ouvrit la bouche que pour manger son dessert et elle finit par en faire de même. Voilant préserver le mystère du contenu de la boite, qu'elle imaginait remplit de fondant au chocolat, elle commença par manger les fraises. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour en venir à bout et elle nota qu'il semblait l'attendre pour manger le petit cadeau. Intriguée, elle l'interrogea.

« - J'attends simplement que tu le commences pour ne pas que tu sache ce qu'il contient avant d'ouvrir le tien.

Elle sourit mais hocha la tête avant de soulever le petit couvercle. Seulement, en voyant l'intérieur, elle ne put parler et leva vers lui, un regard interrogatif. Entre temps, il s'était rapproché, et posant les deux assiettes sur la table de salon, lui prit les mains.

« - Tu sais le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je ne pensais pas quand tu prendrais une telle place dans ma vie. J'étais avec Elodie à cette époque et je pensais qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie, et tu es tombée en panne devant le Rivers et tu as chamboulé ma vie. Tu avais cet air à la fois curieux et innocent, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, sans te connaître. L'après-midi qu'on a passé ensemble, devant un chocolat chaud, après la pluie, a été une des plus belles de ma vie. Peu de temps après, tout a changé, j'ai racheté le Shaya, t'es entrée dans l'équipe du _Music addic_ et j'ai cru que nos deux emplois du temps nous éloigneraient, mais au contraire, ça nous a rapproché… Ce que j'essaie de te dire Mitchie, c'est que ce jour-là, sous la pluie, je n'aurais jamais cru que je venais de rencontrer celle que, quatre ans plus tard, je demanderais en mariage, après une soirée romantique. Je t'aime comme un fou et je te demande, ce soir, d'accepter de devenir ma femme, pour le pire mis surtout pour le meilleur. Parce que je sais qu'avec toi à mes côté, rien ne peut m'arriver. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulue, sans jamais l'avoir su, et que j'ai trouvée, sans l'avoir cherché. Je ne veux pas te perdre, ni m'éloigner de toi. Et je te promets, que si tu acceptes de me donner ta main, je ferais de toi la plus heureuse des femmes. Que je …

« - Chut, souffla-t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à me convaincre Shane. J'accepte d'être ta femme. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire ! Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser la rapprochant de lui, alors qu'elle nouait ses mains dans son cou. Il entoura sa taille puis passa ses mains dans son dos, la collant à lui, alors qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes, puis ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, alors qu'il les faisait basculer sur le canapé, faisant passer une de ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme, au niveau de ses cuisses, oubliant que dans le cadeau en chocolat, la bague qu'il avait mis plusieurs semaines à trouver, les attendait, se recouvrant de chocolat à mesure que celui-ci fondait doucement.

* * *

Et voilà. Encore un autre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Moi j'ai adoré. Sauf la dernière phrase mais j'arrive pas à la formuler autrement alors… Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, même si je me répète.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Oui je sais, j'avais prévu de mettre cet OS en ligne vendredi… Ce que j'ai fait. Il est deux heures vingt-neuf à ma montre donc nous sommes vendredi mdr. Avant de vous laissez lire, je voulais remercier **MissNessaEvasCullen**, **Camille** (Salut miss. J'ai une question, comment as-tu découvert que j'étais romantique ? J'ai du mal à comprendre O_o mdr. Ravie que tu aies aimé ma demande en mariage cependant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cet OS. Bisous), **nouna** et **aureliascott** (Hello miss. Merci pour tes encouragements. Ils me touchent. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps de cet OS.

Je dédie cet OS à ma petite **miss Smile**. _Miss good luck for your exams_.

°.°.° **Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**. °.°.°

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, le jeune homme soupira. Jetant sa veste sur le canapé, il retira ses chaussures regrettant amèrement de s'être levé. Sans un regard pour la vaisselle qui s'entassait doucement dans l'évier, il alla directement dans son salon, prenant un verre propre au passage, et ouvrit son bar, pour regarder les bouteilles qu'il avait.

La première fois qu'il avait bu, il n'avait retenu que la brûlure à mesure que l'alcool descendait dans son estomac et cette impression de se sentir plus fort. Que tout devenait plus facile et moins douloureux. A présent, il sentait à peine la légère brûlure devenue familière, et percevait à peine la douce chaleur qu'elle apportait avec elle. Il ne buvait pas tout le temps bien sur, seulement quand il était seul. Et seul, il l'était rarement, sauf le soir, mais il prétendait ne pas aimer trinquer seul. C'était comme ça que ses amis le connaissaient et il refusait que ça change. La vérité était tout autre naturellement. Bien sur, dans la journée il était ce jeune homme de vingt-six ans bien dans sa tête et qui profitait de la vie, mais le soir … La première chose qu'il faisait en rentrant chez lui, c'était de se verser un verre d'alcool. Qu'importe le nom ou la dose. Du moment que le liquide lui permettait d'oublier sa journée, ça lui convenait. Seulement, ne voulant pas qu'on connaisse sa légère addiction à la boisson, il refusait d'aller dans un bar, préférant se cacher comme s'il avait honte. Les seuls fois où il n'y avait pas recours était quand il passait la journée, ou même une partie, avec sa meilleure amie, mais ces moments étaient trop rare à son goût. Comme la majeur partie des garçons, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de la voir tous les jours et n'avait pas réorganisé sa vie autour d'elle, mais il appréciait trop sa compagnie pour passer plus de quatre jours sans la voir en face. Au début, lorsqu'il avait eu cet appartement, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps ave lui. Comme les autres, pour l'aider à emménager plus vite, politesse qu'il leur avait retourné quand, à leur tour, ils avaient quitté la maison familiale, mais c'était d'elle qu'il restait le plus proche. Aussi, il lui avait tout naturellement, proposé de venir quand elle le souhaitait. La jeune femme l'avait remercié, et passait souvent ses soirs de week-end chez lui. Elle arrivait toujours avec quelque chose. Soit le repas, fait maison ou acheté en chemin, soit une babiole pour décorer son appartement qu'elle trouvait trop minimaliste. Bien sûr, rapidement, son appartement avait perdu ce côté, épuré pour un style plus décoré. Il aurait très bien refusé ses cadeaux ou ne pas les mettre en valeur seulement, elle le connaissait par cœur et lui apportait toujours des objets, ou cadres, qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

Au bout de deux mois, la vie chez ses parents avaient dégénéré. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, et il ne l'avait découvert qu'en passant chez elle à l'improviste. Elle criait contre sa mère, qui se plaignait de son comportement. Il avait sourit en l'entendant reprocher à sa fille, son nouveau besoin d'indépendance, mais n'avait pas interféré. Lorsqu'elle venue le samedi soir, avec un repas chinois, il lui avait proposé, de venir quand elle le voudrait, arguant que sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte. Elle l'avait taquiné sur sa prochaine copine qui n'apprécierait peut-être pas, sa présence tout le temps, mais il avait balayé ses arguments. D'une part, il n'avait aucune copine pour le moment, et deuxièmement, elle devrait s'y faire. Il ne changeait jamais ses habitudes quand il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et sa meilleure amie était plus importante à ces yeux, qu'une fille qui ne resterait pas plus de quelques mois. Ses visites s'étaient intensifiées, et il avait rapidement compris qu'elle se réfugiait chez lui quand elle se disputait avec ses parents dont elle restait inéluctablement proche. Loin d'être vexé de savoir qu'elle ne venait que pour être réconforté, il avait été touché qu'elle préfère venir chez lui, plutôt que chez les autres. Quand elle venait, rayonnante de bonne humeur, ils passaient leurs soirées à rire ou à se confier leurs secrets, s'avouant sans honte leurs problèmes. Elle n'avait parlé de l'ambiance chez elle, qu'au bout de plusieurs de leur soirée, et il lui avait proposé de passer un week-end chez lui, si elle le voulait. Au début elle avait refusé bien sûr, puis s'était laissée convaincre et il l'avait regretté.

Elle était arrivée comme convenue le vendredi soir qu'ils avaient passé avec tout le monde, à faire la fête, puis le samedi matin, elle s'était levée tôt pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner dehors. Quand il s'était réveillé, une odeur de bacon grillé flottait dans l'air et il s'était levé, avant de soupirer en la voyant au fourneau. Il savait qu'elle n'avait que sa bourse d'étude pour vivre et il lui avait reproché cette dépense inutile, mais elle avait rit. Lorsqu'elle s'était calmée, elle lui avait rappelé que ses placards étaient vides et que s'il culpabilisait réellement, il pouvait toujours la rembourser. Ils avaient partagé un sourire et après leur repas, ils s'étaient lavé avant d'aller faire les courses, puis avaient passé la journée sur son canapé à parler de tout, racontant des anecdotes ou imaginant le futur, ne se couchant qu'aux premières heures du matin. Il s'était réveillé à midi et après avoir préparé son petit-déjeuner, avait frappé à sa porte pour le lui apporter au lit. Il était entré doucement, et s'était arrêté. Le jeune homme se souvenait encore de ce moment. Elle dormait sur le côté, seulement couverte d'un drap qui dessinait sa silhouette, et de son pyjama vert corail, dont une des bretelles de son débardeur avait glissé. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, son plateau dans les mains, il avait fixé cette épaule dénudée sans parvenir à bouger. Sa peau douce au hâle léger n'appelait qu'à être caressé. Il avait fini par se reprendre et s'était approché avant de poser le plateau au sol, pour la réveiller. Presque trop doucement, il avait posé sa main sur la peau fine et légèrement chaude, de son épaule et l'avait doucement secoué, l'appelant avec douceur, pour qu'elle quitte le pays de Morphée. Quand elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux, et posé sur lui, son regard chocolat encore embué de sommeil, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, mais surtout de la garder que pour lui. Il ne le savait pas encore mais il venait de tomber amoureux, précipitant sa propre chute.

Dès lors, il avait tout fait pour éloigner ses petits copains d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il la voyait moins et elle ne parlait que du chanceux qui pouvait l'embrasser quand il le souhaitait, ce qu'il ne supportait pas. C'était pour ça, que quand elle lui avait présenté Théo, il lui avait joué le numéro du grand frère Italien ultra protecteur et celui-ci avait déguerpi, alors que pour le deuxième, il lui avait fallu mentir. Aussi, sans aucun état d'âme, il avait dit à Richard qu'elle était plus que jalouse et surtout très envahissante. Coup de chance pour son mensonge, elle était arrivée peu après et lui avait demandé, presqu'en le suppliant, d'accepter de passer le week-end dans sa famille. Naturellement, il avait fui, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la cause. Le troisième avait été plus dur à éliminer mais il avait rapidement trouvé son point faible et l'avait poussé à la faute. Deux jours plus tard, elle était venue chez lui en pleurs et il avait feint l'étonnement en apprenant qu'elle venait de trouver Alexis au lit avec une autre. Il l'avait consolé, profitant du fait qu'elle était dans ses bras.

Seulement, rien ne durait éternellement et elle avait fini par trouver l'homme de sa vie en Gabriel. Le jeune homme avait tout essayé mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il était trop fidèle pour penser à aller ailleurs, et supportait très bien son petit côté envahissant. De plus, il lui avait juré qu'il la respecterait, acceptant sans discuter le fait qu'elle refuse d'avoir des relations intimes avec lui, ou un autre, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas marié. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer, pourtant il était certain que le temps s'en chargerait. Mais ses espoirs s'étaient envolés lorsqu'elle lui avait montré la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offert. Ce jour-là, il avait bu, avec les autres, pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, et personne n'avait vu qu'il noyait simplement son chagrin. A présent, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait plus aussi souvent, et jamais seule. Leurs soirées en tête à tête seraient terminées. Quoi qu'il fasse, ils seraient toujours trois. A mesure que la soirée passait, il avait sentit sa tristesse diminuer, ses problèmes devenir plus futile. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain et qu'il s'était souvenu qu'elle était fiancée, il avait pris un verre, d'abord puis s'était enivré, seul et personne ne l'avait su. A partir de ce moment, ses visites s'étaient faites plus rare, et surtout elle ne parlait plus que de Gabriel, et de leur mariage. Du fait que son extraordinaire fiancé cédait à tous ses caprices, voulant qu'elle ait le mariage de ses rêves. Et chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, vanter ses qualités, ou parler de cette cérémonie qui lui faisait horreur, il éprouvait le besoin de boire. De noyer sa peine dans l'alcool pour oublier.

Mais ce soir était différent. S'il buvait, tout en sortant ses bouteilles, c'était pour oublier que demain, elle lui dirait oui. Demain, elle lui échapperait d'une manière définitive. Ce ne serait plus vers lui qu'elle se tournerait, ou qu'elle chercherait du réconfort mais surtout, il voulait chasser cette image de son esprit. Celle où la femme qu'il aimait, s'offrirait à un autre. Qu'elle s'abandonnerait dans d'autres bras que les siens, que ce serait les mains d'un autre qui la ferait frémir. Qu'elle gémirait le prénom de Gabriel lorsqu'il entrerait en elle. « Mais ce soir, songea-t-il en terminant son verre d'un trait, c'est différent. Ce soir, je bois à toi, _my_ _love_. A cet amour que je te porte et qui me tue, mais surtout je bois à cette dernière soirée où tu es encore celle que j'aime. Celle qui n'a pas encore été sali par un homme ! » Soupirant, il regarda les bouteilles devant lui, qu'il avait acheté pour cette occasion. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait assister à son mariage, pourtant il lui avait assuré qu'il serait présent. Mais il savait qu'il y allait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de parler lorsque le prête demanderait à l'assistance si quelqu'un s'opposait à cette union. La voir remonter l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, dans sa robe immaculée. Ce serait trop douloureux, il le savait. Il vida son verre de whisky, assis à même le sol, puis tendit sa main pour se resservir. Il résista à l'envie de faire un cocktail de toutes les bouteilles. Pas tout de suite ! Il lui fallait attendre le bon moment. Pour le moment, il voulait voir le soleil se lever, même s'il se sentait déjà plus léger. Il savait qu'il était déjà ivre, aussi prit son temps pour terminer son verre. Il s'était passé de repas toute la journée pour oublier plus vite. Ne plus se souvenir qu'il briserait cette amitié qui lui était si précieuse, en n'étant pas présent à son mariage. Mais il s'en moquait. La cérémonie commençait à dix heures, et il savait que c'était à cette heure, que sa vie se briserait, pour ne plus jamais être réparée. Les morceaux seraient trop petits, et trop abîmé pour que quelqu'un réussisse. A genoux, il marcha jusqu'à son meuble et en sortit son album photo. Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'il préférait.

Elle était là, à lui sourire doucement, assise dans son canapé, le jour de son emménagement. Il s'en souvenait. La nuit était tombée, depuis plusieurs heures et ils étaient seuls. Ils s'étaient servi un verre de vin, pour faire comme les adultes qu'elle imaginait, et avaient discuté très tard. Elle venait de lui parler d'une fille qui craquait pour elle, et ils en avaient ris. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait les yeux si brillants sur la photo. Il caressa son visage du bout du doigt, et but la moitié de son verre, avant de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. S'aidant de ses mains, il se hissa jusqu'à faire face à son miroir, et grimaça. Il avait les yeux rouges, et vitreux, et semblait fatigué, comme si une vie entière s'était déroulée en une nuit. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage, il soupira puis retourna vers son verre. Son unique compagnon de la nuit. Il sortit son portable et composa un message, sans l'envoyer. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et il refusait de réveiller ses amis, aussi il posa l'objet près de lui, avant de vider son verre.

A neuf heures, il était plus qu'ivre, et d'un pas chancelant, fit le tour de son appartement. Soudain, pris d'une pulsion subite, il se mit en tête de nettoyer un peu et fit son lit, parfaitement à ces yeux, passa l'aspirateur, puis s'attaqua à la vaisselle qu'il laissa s'égoutter. Lentement, il revint dans son salon, et prit de quoi écrire, avant de se rasseoir.

De l'autre côté de la ville, la future mariée était debout depuis huit heures et se préparait activement, avec l'aide de ses demoiselles d'honneurs. Tous les quatre étaient plus qu'impatientes que la cérémonie soit passée. Ayant besoin d'entendre une voix rassurante, elle appela son meilleur ami et tomba sur son répondeur.

« - Vous êtes bien au numéro que vous avez appelé. Laissez un message ou raccrochez si vous avez fait un mauvais numéro.

« - Ton répondeur est toujours aussi accueillant, rit-elle. Bon, j'imagine que tu es entrain de te préparer. Peut-être même que t'es sous ta douche. Je … Je voulais juste t'entendre, avant de te voir tout à l'heure. Tant pis, je te donne rendez-vous à l'autel. Bises.

Elle raccrocha en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne prenait pas ses appels que pour deux raisons. Trois si on comptait quand il était entrain de travailler. Soit il dormait encore, soit il prenait sa douche. Observant l'heure, elle espéra que c'était le bruit de l'eau qui avait camouflé sa sonnerie, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il vérifiait toujours son téléphone, en quittant son appartement, aussi elle se mit à guetter son prochain appel, mais son portable resta silencieux et quand ce fut l'heure, elle quitta sa maison, l'oubliant dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut vingt longues minutes pour arriver à l'église et elle soupira. Elle avait convaincue Gabriel de respecter la tradition qui voulait qu'ils ne se voient pas durant les vingt-quatre heures précédant leur union et elle était pressée de le revoir, lui mais surtout son meilleur ami. Croisant Nate, elle le prit par le poignet, et s'enferma avec lui dans une salle à part, pour lui demander si Shane était là, mais il secoua la tête, avant de lui promettre de l'appeler pour savoir où il était. Rassurée, elle le laissa repartir et chercha à se relaxer. Elle ignorait où il était mais elle savait qu'il serait présent. Il le lui avait promis et jamais il n'avait rompu les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Quand la cérémonie débuta, elle sourit et attendit que toutes ses demoiselles d'honneurs soient sorties pour rejoindre l'autel à son tour. Seulement, alors qu'elle remontait l'autel au bras de son père, elle chercha dans la foule d'abord, puis au niveau des témoins, son meilleur ami mais ne croisa que le regard désolé de Nate, qui lui fit discrètement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le joindre et elle fronça les sourcils. S'il n'était pas là, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle arriva au niveau de Gabriel comme une automate, priant que son meilleur ami aille bien. Au moment où elle terminait cette prière silencieuse, il y eut un léger bip et beaucoup se tournèrent vers les garçons d'honneurs. Nate s'excusa et ouvrit son portable pour l'éteindre quand il vit que le message émanait de Shane. Intrigué, il oublia que tout le monde attendait qu'il ait terminé pour commencer le mariage, et lut le message. De là où elle était la future mariée le vit perdre des couleurs et se demanda ce qu'il avait. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de formuler une hypothèse qu'il s'approcha lui tendant le téléphone où elle lut. « _Pardon, de ne pas être là, mais c'est trop dur. Adieu à vous. Embrasse Mitchie de ma part et dis-lui d'être heureuse_. » Lâchant l'objet, qui ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe de son propriétaire, elle secoua la tête et regarda sa futur mari.

« - Pardon, chuchota-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils au moment où elle prit sa robe pour la remonter, et lâcha son bouquet pour courir hors de l'église sous les yeux ronds de tous, sauf Nate qui la suivit, sachant ce qu'il se passait. Plus prompt qu'elle à réagir, il prit ses clés et lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, avant de s'installer au volant. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, il démarra et partit à vive allure. Tout deux avaient conscience de rouler trop vite mais ils pressentaient que l'heure n'était pas à la prudence. Heureusement, personne ne les arrêta, et ils arrivèrent dans la rue de Shane moins de dix minutes après avoir reçu le message. Manque de chance, un policier était en faction et il arrêta le véhicule. Sans réfléchir, Mitchie les laissa régler l'affaire et sortit du véhicule, courant à perdre haleine, jusqu'au petit immeuble où il vivait. Heureusement, Nate avait un double des clés et lui avait confié quand le policier lui avait demandé de s'arrêter. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle eut un haut-le-cœur en sentant l'odeur aigre de l'alcool, et regarda partout. Voyant une main dépasser du salon, elle se précipita dans la pièce, et tomba à genoux devant son meilleur ami, qui était entouré de bouteilles plus ou moins vide, se renversant sur le tapis du salon, l'odeur s'imprégnant sur sa robe. Seulement elle s'en moquait. Leur ami arriva au moment où elle sentait son pouls et lui hurla d'appeler les secours.

Ceci arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, et prirent aussitôt les choses en main, alors que Nate relevait la jeune mariée, en pleurs. Elle suppliait Shane de se battre, ne voulant pas le perdre. Son maquillage coulait sur ses joues, sa coiffure était fichue et sa robe sale mais tout ce qui l'importait était la santé de leur ami. Il fut emmené dans l'ambulance et ils la suivirent. Durant le trajet, elle pria à voix haute, qu'ils arrivent à temps pour le sauver. Elle ignorait depuis quand il était inconscient, et ce qu'il avait bu. Elle savait qu'il avait de l'alcool chez lui, mais jamais elle avait pensé qu'il avait autant de bouteilles différentes. Elle n'en avait reconnue que quatre sur les neuf ou dix qu'elle avait vu ou cru voir. La voiture se stoppa et ils entrèrent dans les urgences où ils furent priés d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Le jeune homme en profita pour appeler Jason lui disant simplement que Shane avait eu un problème et qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital.

« - Comment va Mitchie, s'enquit leur ami.

« - En état de choc, soupira-t-il. Ecoute, ramène-toi je t'expliquerais !

« - Ok ! Gabriel me demande ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que je lui dis, chuchota-t-il.

L'ignorant, Nate se tourna vers leur amie pour le lui demander et elle prit l'appareil.

« - Dis-lui que le mariage est reporté pour le moment et que je ne veux plus en entendre parler tant que Shane ne sera pas rétabli. J'aviserais après… De toute façon, je refuse de me marier s'il n'est pas présent !

Sur ces mots, elle rendit l'objet à son ami et reprit sa place dans la salle d'attente. Quinze minutes plus tard, il arrivait, avec ses deux meilleures amies qui consolèrent la future mariée, puis le médecin arriva. Elle se leva aussitôt, essuyant ses larmes de ses mains. Soupirant, il leur expliqua que Shane avait fait un coma éthylique et qu'il devait son salut qu'aux réflexes de ses amis. Ils lui avaient fait un lavage d'estomac, et à présent, il se reposait, nourri par une sonde, puis leur demanda depuis combien de temps il était alcoolique. Ils furent tous surpris et le médecin comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Il leur expliqua l'état de son foie et, comme dans les vieux films, Mitchie mit sa main gantée devant sa bouche pour masquer sa surprise. Quand il termina son récit, Nate demanda quand il se réveillerait et s'il allait s'en sortir.

« - Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il se réveillera dans deux petites heures, mais il devra aller en cure s'il veut vraiment s'en sortir.

Ils acquiescèrent conscient qu'il aurait besoin de leur aide, puis ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Il était là, allongé sur le lit, son bras perfusé. Sans un mot, ils prirent tous place dans la pièce et la brunette s'assit, avec précaution, à côté de lui.

Shane n'émergea qu'aux alentours de quatorze heures et ils partirent, les laissant tous les deux. La jeune femme ne s'en aperçut pas et lorsqu'il la fixa, elle lui mit une gifle retentissante, avant de se jeter sur lui, en pleurant.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça, espèce d'idiot ? Tu imagines le choc que j'ai eu, en te voyant inanimé dans ton salon, entouré de bouteilles plus ou moins vide ? Et ton message flippant… Pourquoi Shane, pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et depuis quand tu bois ? Le médecin nous a dit que tu étais alcoolique ! Depuis quand ? Pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

« - Pour ne pas que tu souffres !

« - Andouille, cria-t-elle malgré ses larmes. T'es mon meilleur ami Shane, si tu vas mal, je vais également mal !

« - Faux ! Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cette tenue ! D'ailleurs où est Gabriel, cracha-t-il.

« - A l'église, j'imagine, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Explique-moi ! Depuis quand tu as besoin de boire ?

« - Depuis que t'es fiancé ! Du moins en partie… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, lui demanda-t-il en colère. Briser ton bonheur en t'avouant que j'étais dévoré de jalousie en te voyant dans ses bras ? Que le jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais fiancée, j'ai eu mal à en crever ? Que toutes ses fois où je pensais à toi, te réfugiant dans ses bras, pour dormir, j'avais envie de le tuer ? Que j'ai souffert quand tu t'es éloignée de moi pour être plus proche de lui ? Que je t'aime au point de préférer mourir plutôt que de t'imaginer dans ses bras ? Que l'imaginer te déshabiller, et te faire l'amour me donne envie de vomir tripes et boyaux ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien ! J'espère au moins que ton mariage a été beau !

La jeune femme le regarda choquée. Ainsi, il l'aimait ? Au point de préférer la quitter plutôt que d'accepter son bonheur ? Depuis quand éprouvait-il ça ? A quel moment, elle avait cessé d'être sa meilleure amie, pour passer à la femme de sa vie ? Et pourquoi l'idée qu'il l'embrasse lui tordait-elle le ventre ? Que son regard, si envoûtant, lui donnait envie de se noyer dans une mer chocolat ? Depuis quand aimait-elle sentir ses mains sur sa taille, comme maintenant ? Et pourquoi sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire en entendant sa jalousie parler ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une parmi tant d'autre se distingua du brouhaha général. Pourquoi se rapprochait-elle, inexorablement de ses lèvres ? Et pourquoi fermait-elle les yeux ?

Etonné, par sa propre audace, il la fixa étonné, observant son regard devenir interrogateur, puis se mettre à briller doucement. Il se demandait à quoi elle réfléchissait, quand il vit Gabriel dans le couloir. Au même instant, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et il la fixa à son tour, voulant comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux et il en fit de même lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Dès lors toutes pensées cohérentes quitta son esprit et il oublia à nouveau, Gabriel, l'amour de ses amis, ses problèmes et même qu'il était à l'hôpital et que tous savaient son addiction. Sauf que pour la première fois en un an, ce ne fut pas l'alcool qui était responsable de son amnésie passagère, mais la bouche de sa meilleure amie qui se pressait contre la sienne, alors qu'il posait lentement ses mains sur sa taille.

« - Ok, j'ai compris, intervint une voix.

Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent, plus par surprise que par culpabilité et ils regardèrent le futur marié s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

« - Tu devrais le rejoindre, avant qu'il n'annule votre mariage, soupira-t-il.

« - Il ne le fera pas… On est pas encore marié, sourit-elle. Ton message est arrivé avant que la cérémonie commence. Et je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Et puis… T'as plus besoin de moi que lui ! Tout comme j'ai besoin de toi Shane ! Promets-moi de ne plus chercher à te tuer ? Laisse la mort venir à toi, naturellement. Crois-moi, elle arrivera bien trop tôt !

« - A une condition : Ne m'abandonne plus pour un autre ?

« - Promis !

« - Alors je te le promets également ! Ce qui me rassure, souffla-t-il. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il te fasse l'amour !

« - Je vais être franche, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. J'en avais pas plus envie. Mais je n'avais trouvé que cette excuse pour l'empêcher de coucher avec moi. La vérité c'est que je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé… Pas comme toi ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner ! Même si je le voulais ! Et comme je ne le veux pas …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de lui adresser un petit sourire taquin et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, une nouvelle fois. Il eut peur qu'elle se recule mais elle sourit avant de répondre à son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, une nouvelle fois, il l'observa et sourit.

« - Non mais t'as vu ta tenue ? Ton maquillage et ta tenue sont fichue, t'as des yeux de pandas, de longues trainées noires sur les joues et ta si jolie robe est toute tâchée !

« - A qui la faute, contra-t-elle. Et puis je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas à un concours de beauté. Mais si je ne te plais pas, je peux partir ? Après tout, c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état !

« - Ah, mais détrompe-toi ! Je te trouve encore plus craquante dans cette tenue. Et avec un peu de chance, j'aurais peut-être la chance de pouvoir te l'enlever, un de ces quatre !

« - Impossible, je compte l'enlever ce soir dernier délai, la faire nettoyer et la revendre, avant que tu ne sortes de cet hôpital… Mais si jamais tu acceptes de soigner ton addiction, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, je pourrais peut-être me laisser convaincre de passer la nuit chez toi, si tu m'invites bien sur et de te laisser me déshabiller !

* * *

Ok, vous devez me détester de couper maintenant, mais c'est déjà super plus long que prévu. Cet OS fait le double des deux autres … Ceci dit j'espère que, malgré le nombre de questions laissé sans réponses, vous avez apprécié ? Et pour info, Mitchie va quitter Gabriel et lui rendre sa bague. Shane soignera son addiction et promettra de ne plus jamais toucher à une bouteille. Et il l'invitera bien à revenir chez lui pour qu'elle y dorme. Comme prévu, il la déshabillera, et feront l'amour. Et quelques mois plus tard, ils emménageront ensemble. … Voilà vous savez tout mdr.

Un petit merci à **chris87** pour cette idée. Mamzelle, j'espère que ça t'a plut ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Quelle journée pourrie !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hey guys_. Oui je sais, ça faisait une petite éternité que je n'avais pas posté ici mais comme **chris87** est overbookée en ce moment, j'en profite héhé. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Merci à **chris87**, M**issNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Ravie que mon OS t'avait plut même s'il était triste. J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **jojo** (Salut miss. Tout d'abord, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer avec « Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Promis celui-là est plus gai donc tu ne devrais pas pleurer. Sauf de rire mdrr. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous), et **Camille** (Salut miss. Oui en effet, Mitchie abandonnait son ancienne vie un peu trop vite, mais comme c'était un OS je ne pouvais pas faire autrement sans le transformer en mini fic ce qui n'était pas le but donc… Néanmoins, j'espère que celui-là te plaira. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Un petit conseil cependant, évitez de boire ou manger en lisant, votre clavier vous en sera grès lool.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps de cet OS.

Bonne lecture !

**.*.*.*Quelle journée pourrie !*.*.*.**

« Quelle journée pourrie, songea la jeune femme en sortant de la salle. Non mais franchement, j'ai une tête à reconnaître un bon théorème mathématique d'un faux ? Non ! Je ne suis pas Einstein ! Et vu la moyenne que j'ai en math, c'est loin d'être le scoop du siècle. » Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui la bouscula renversant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. « Non mais t'excuse pas en plus, crétin d'eau douce, s'énerva-t-elle mentalement en s'agenouillant. » Avec des gestes rapides, elle réunit toutes ses feuilles, et les remit en un tas propre qu'elle reprit dans ses bras, s'y agrippant afin qu'elles ne retombent pas au sol. Elle quitta le lycée, en soupirant énervée. Dire que la journée ne s'était pas bien passée pour elle, revenait à dire qu'un éléphant n'était que peu enrobé. Un véritable euphémisme. Tout d'abord, son réveil ne s'était pas enclenché au matin et elle s'était levée en retard. Aussi, pour arriver à l'heure, elle avait du se passer de petit-déjeuner. Ce qui n'avait rien changé puisqu'elle avait raté son bus. Arrivée avec dix minutes de retard en sport, elle avait du se changer très rapidement, et le professeur ne tolérant pas les retards dans son cours, l'avait désignée pour passer la première à l'atelier de salto. Le seul où elle avait naturellement du mal. Elle avait donc été, la risée de toute sa classe, durant quelques minutes, et prise de vertige, elle avait du s'asseoir rapidement pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Le contrôle de niveau n'était pas prévu, naturellement, mais tout le monde avait plutôt bien réussi chaque atelier, mais manquant d'énergie, elle n'avait pas été des plus performantes. Aussi, dans les vestiaires, les filles ne s'étaient pas gênées pour se moquer de sa faible prestation et sentant que ces nerfs étaient à vifs, elle avait littéralement fui le vestiaire pour éviter de devenir violente.

Songeant que la journée ne pourrait être pire, elle était entrée confiante en cours de géographie. Manque de chance, sa voisine n'était pas là, et elle avait écouté le professeur parler de densité de population, et de produit national brut, sans trop comprendre. La jeune femme se souvenait seulement qu'il avait comparé les deux faits, afin de prouver quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas retenu sur le moment. Et c'était sur ce point qu'il l'avait interrogé. Naturellement, elle n'avait pu répondre et il s'était énervé, arguant que les filles devraient plus s'occuper de ce genre de problème plutôt que de leurs ongles, puis avait interrogé son élève préféré. Le meilleur de la classe, qui avait pu prouver que ce n'était que chez les filles que ressortait ce problème de concentration. Bien sur, il était de notoriété publique que le professeur ne vivait pas au bon siècle. Selon lui, les filles n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir leurs SATS pour changer une couche ou faire les courses et la cuisine. Habituellement, cette situation l'aurait fait sourire mais aujourd'hui, elle l'avait plus que mal pris et garda les lèvres closes durant le reste de l'heure. La journée allait de mal en pis mais ce n'était pas fini.

La professeur d'anglais, sa matière préférée habituellement, s'était disputée au matin avec son mari et faisait passer sa mauvaise humeur sur ses élèves. Aussi, toutes ses classes avaient eu droit à une interrogation écrite surprise, et la jeune femme était certaine de l'avoir raté. Pour son dernier cours de la matinée, elle avait eu droit à une dissection qui lui avait coupé l'appétit. Quant à l'heure d'espagnol, celle-ci avait été remplacé par un cours sur les dangers du sexe, sujet dont elle se désintéressait. Ses parents étant catholiques, elle avait embrassé la même religion et promis, à ses parents et à Dieu, de rester vierge jusqu'à son mariage. Quant au cours de mathématique, il avait été atroce pour ses nerfs. « Heureusement, c'est terminé pour la journée. Y a rien qui pourra la rendre pire, songea-t-elle en regardant l'arrêt de bus. » Le car venait de partir et elle pesta contre sa lenteur. Elle était bonne pour rentrer à pied puisque ses parents travaillaient tous les deux. « De tout façon, je n'ai même pas mon portable, se dit-elle en fouillant ses poches. Ni mon I pod. » Malgré elle, elle rit à ce mauvais jour. Rien ne semblait aller et elle était certaine ce n'était pas fini. Le temps lui donna raison puisqu'en quelques minutes, il passa d'ensoleillé à pluvieux. Une véritable averse glaciale qui inonda ses vêtements en moins de deux minutes. S'abritant sous un arrêt de bus, elle fouilla dans son sac avant de se souvenir que son parapluie était sagement resté sur son bureau. « Il manquait plus que ça, s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied. » Elle regarda l'averse qui empirait de seconde en seconde et se résolut à devoir rentrer par ce temps. Repensant à sa journée complète, elle se mit à courir, tant pour arriver plus vite que pour se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle était trempée jusqu'au os, sans être plus calme. Et pour cause, la chaussée était devenue glissante et elle avait perdue l'équilibre plus d'une fois, avant de finalement tomber, le nez dans une flaque. Son jean était sale, sa tunique transparente par l'eau, son coude légèrement abîmé et sa cheville atrocement douloureuse. Fermant la porte, elle poussa un cri de fureur et posa son sac en se déchaussant. Rapidement, elle monta troquer sa tenue mouillée contre une douche chaude. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sous le jet, qui la réchauffait et lui remontait le moral, puis s'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude. Rejoignant sa chambre, elle enfila son pyjama décrétant qu'elle ne sortait plus avant le lendemain, puis s'attaqua à ses devoirs. Malheureusement, le téléphone sonna peu après et elle dut courir pour décrocher, ce qui augmenta la douleur de cheville. Elle prit le combiné à la dernière sonnerie et pesta quand elle apprit que c'était une erreur de numéro. Raccrochant, elle remonta, pour redescendre presqu'aussitôt, puisqu'il sonnait une nouvelle fois. Manque de chance, ce fut le même interlocuteur qui raccrocha sans s'excuser de la gêne occasionnée. Elle rejoignit sa chambre en pestant, et se remit au travail, mais quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone troubla le silence et elle dut courir une nouvelle fois pour arriver avant la fin. Sa cheville se déroba sous elle, dans l'escalier et elle tomba sur son coude qu'elle avait désinfecté. Se relevant, elle chassa la douleur et décrocha pour apprendre que ce n'était qu'une pub pour la pose d'une cheminée. Enervée, elle raccrocha en décrétant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, et commença à repartir quand la sonnerie retentit. Violemment, elle prit le combiné et c'est plus qu'énervée qu'elle prit l'appel en hurlant… Avant de s'excuser quand sa mère lui demanda de se calmer, avant de la rejoindre. Elle commença par refuser puis capitula, quand elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Raccrochant, elle remonta, troquer son pyjama contre une tenue sèche et prit son sac, où elle glissa son parapluie par mesure de sécurité, puis quitta la maison sous un soleil radieux.

Péniblement, elle rejoignit l'arrêt de bus, qui lui passa sous le nez. Elle fut tentée d'y aller à pied seulement, sa cheville la lança et elle s'assit en attendant le prochain. Il était bondé et les gens sentaient mauvais mais elle ne put faire autrement et le prit. Elle resta debout durant tout le trajet, où un groupe scolaire semblait avoir élu domicile. Les enfants étaient partout à brailler, s'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre du bus et elle eut la malchance d'être à côté d'un qui semblait avoir besoin de tout savoir au vu de ses nombreux cris. C'est donc avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle descendit à son arrêt et pesta en arrivant au service traiteur de sa mère. Celui-ci aussi était bondé, et elle n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour que la propriétaire de l'endroit lui tendit un tablier avant de la pousser derrière le comptoir. Ravalant sa mauvaise humeur qui allait grandissant, elle servit tout le monde avec un sourire forcé. Le dernier client de partit, elle souffla songeant qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer mais sa mère lui demanda d'aller faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir. Serrant les dents, elle prit l'argent, et sortit dans un mot et en claudicant.

La jeune femme prit la direction du magasin de proximité, quand l'averse reprit. Seulement, obnubilée par sa cheville, elle avait oublié son sac sous le comptoir et pesta en continuant de marcher sous la pluie, en faisant attention. La chute spectaculaire qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt lui avait servi de leçon. Ses vêtements prirent l'eau rapidement, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle sentait que quoi qu'elle fasse, sa journée ne s'améliorerait pas et elle se mit à rire jaune quand, alors qu'elle attendait à un feu rouge, une voiture roula dans une flaque énorme qui l'éclaboussa entièrement. Elle avait de la boue jusque sur le visage mais elle se contenta de l'essuyer avec sa manche humide avant de continuer son chemin. Quand elle arriva dans l'épicerie, elle gagna le rayon volaille et prit un poulet sans regarder les offres promotionnelles, ainsi que quelques épices, avant de rejoindre la seule caisse d'ouverte. Naturellement, l'hôtesse de caisse étant nouvelle, l'attente fut plus longue et la jeune femme sentit que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. La femme qui était devant elle, n'arrivait pas à calmer son enfant qui hurlait à qui mieux mieux, en réclamant des sucreries, alors que le client qui était derrière elle, semblait avoir oublié l'existence des salles de bain, pourtant obligatoire dans les appartements et maisons. Au moment où ce fut son tour, une autre caisse ouvrit et elle eut envie d'étrangler le garçon qui venait de commencer son service. Elle paya rapidement, et sortit d'un pas pressé. Elle boitait de plus en plus, et quand elle entra en collision avec une personne, elle eut envie de pleurer. Une nouvelle fois, c'était sa cheville, déjà douloureuse, qui avait pris et elle fut incapable de se relever.

« - Attendez, je vais vous aider, intervint une voix douce. Je suis désolé, j'étais dans la lune, je ne vous ai pas vu. Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme le regarda et eut soudain conscience que les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. C'était du moins la seule explication possible au fait que la personne qui lui parlait avec douceur, était floue.

« - Vous avez mal quelque part, reprit-il. Attendez, ne bougez pas, je vais vous aider !

Tant de sollicitude la toucha, et elle essuya ses yeux, alors qu'il ramassait ses articles pour les remettre dans le sac qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lâché. Quand ce fut bon, il l'aida à se mettre debout, mais elle fut incapable de poser son pied au sol.

« - Vous allez où, s'enquit-il. Je n'habite pas loin et j'ai rien à faire, je peux vous accompagner ? Vous vous n'aurez qu'à vous appuyer sur moi pour marcher. D'après ma petite sœur, je suis une très bonne béquille de secours, rit-il en passant un bras dans son dos.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, puis lui donna l'adresse où elle était attendue. Il sourit simplement, avant de lui dire qu'il était un fidèle client de ce service traiteur.

« - Notamment pour son poulet au curry. J'ignore le secret de la gérante, mais il est délicieux.

« - Elle l'achète tout prêt.

« - Tu plaisantes ?

« - C'est ma mère, je ne vais pas te dire comment elle le fait, contra-t-elle.

Il la regarda perplexe puis lui sourit. Doucement, elle fit de même et il reprit la parole, alors que le traiteur était en vue :

« - Je m'appelle Shane.

« - Moi c'est Mitchie.

« - Joli prénom. Pas courant, mais j'aime bien.

« - Merci. Le tien n'est pas mal non plus, admit-elle.

Il la remercia en faisant une révérence qui la fit rire. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, il l'aida à passer la porte et à rejoindre le comptoir où il l'assit d'autorité. Se mordant la lèvre de bonheur, de ne plus avoir à marcher, elle soupira et le regarda pour le remercier. Seulement les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa bouche quand elle croisa son regard brillant. Connie arriva à ce moment-là, brisant le moment.

« - Ah t'es là ma chér… Que fais-tu sur le comptoir ? Devant un client ?

« - Je suis désolé madame, intervint le garçon, mais j'ai bousculé votre fille et elle est mal tombée, résultat, elle boitait affreusement.

« - Non, c'est faux, je me suis cassée la figure en sortant du lycée et… Ce n'est pas important, soupira-t-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre de sa journée et, descendit du comptoir. Se réceptionnant mal, elle cria lorsqu'elle tomba au sol et tout le monde put entendre un os craquer. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut incapable de se relever seule et Shane l'aida en souriant. Il la rassit sur le comptoir alors que Connie fermait la boutique en appelant son mari pour le prévenir qu'elle l'emmenait à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme leur demanda s'il pouvait venir et la brunette hocha la tête. A défaut de porter chance, il avait le don de l'apaiser. Dès que la propriétaire eut tout éteint et fermé sa boutique à clé, il la porta jusqu'à la voiture, refusant clairement qu'elle pose un pied à sol, ce qui la fit rire doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garèrent dans l'hôpital et il la reprit dans ses bras, jusqu'à la salle d'attente, tandis que Connie remplissait les papiers, puis ils attendirent qu'on s'occupe d'elle. A un moment, Shane s'éloigna, pour appeler ses parents pour leur dire qu'il avait rencontré des amis et qu'il passerait probablement la soirée chez eux, afin de ne pas avoir à se justifier. « De toute façon, je ne peux décemment pas leur dire que j'ai rencontré une fille dans la rue, que j'ai blessé, et que je l'accompagne à l'hôpital parce qu'elle me plait, songea-t-il en la rejoignant. »

Mitchie le regarda partir puis revenir. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et rendu sale par l'eau de pluie, ses vêtements étaient tâchés et la collait à cause à l'averse, et elle était à peu près certaine d'avoir de la boue sur le visage pourtant, quand il la regardait, elle se sentait belle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et entreprit de discuter tranquillement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il la taquina sur son manque de chance, plus qu'évident, et elle se moqua de sa trop grande galanterie, arguant qu'il ne devait pas être né au bon siècle.

Deux heures plus tard, on s'occupait d'elle et le diagnostic fut lourd. Elle s'était cassée la cheville nette et ses ligaments étaient fragilisés. Elle rejoignit sa mère et Shane dans la salle d'examen un plâtre au pied et il l'a prit dans ses bras, lui proposant de s'appuyer sur elle, en attendant l'achat des béquilles. Quand tout fut en ordre, ils retournèrent à la voiture. « Finalement, cette journée n'est pas si mal, songea-t-elle en souriant. Ok, je me suis levée en retard, et me suis ridiculisée durant chaque minute que j'ai passée au lycée. J'ai pris quatre douches dont deux à l'eau de pluie, j'ai raté mon bus et me suis cassée la figure au moins trois fois devant témoin, j'ai le pied plâtré pour un mois au moins, et sûrement l'air d'une sauvage mais… Si je devais subir tout ça pour rencontrer Shane, ça en valait la peine ! » Cette pensée amena un léger sourire sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux se faisaient rêveurs.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Bon, j'imagine que vous allez m'en vouloir de couper comme ça, mais bon. Si je continue, je transforme cet os en fic et vu le nombre de fic que j'ai déjà à vous poster… ça va devoir attendre. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plut.

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Viens me voir

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici donc le dernier OS de cette série. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Je tiens à remercier mes lectrices les plus assidues, que j'adore. **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **charl2ne** et **Camille** (Salut miss. Euh non je ne peux pas continuer ces OS en fictions, en tout cas pour le moment. Cela dit, rien ne t'empêche de reprendre l'idée et de la développer de ton côté en fiction :p. Ouais j'avoue pour l'OS « Quelle journée pourrie » on se demandait où j'allais mais un OS sans Shane c'est comme… Paris sans the Eiffel tower (clin d'œil à **nouna**) Enfin bref, j'espère que cet OS te plaira. Bisous) pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont sincèrement touchée.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps de cet OS.

*******Viens me voir*******

« - Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est là déjà, demanda Shane en soupirant.

« - Ecoute, souffla Nate. Une de nos fan est malade et sa meilleure amie nous a demandé de venir la voir pour lui remonter le moral. On n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui et plutôt que de rester chez nous, à flemmarder devant la piscine, on vient la voir. Vois ça comme une bonne action. Et sourit, ça fera du bien à ton karma !

Le jeune homme regarda son ami et grimaça. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'aller voir une de leur fan, ces rencontres lui plaisaient toujours mais c'était le lieu qui le chagrinait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être sale le temps qu'il était dans les locaux. Soupirant, il regarda autour de lui et se fustigea. Il était en bonne santé et libre d'aller et venir où il le souhaitait, alors que les malades étaient coincés dans cet hôpital pour quelques heures ou jours. Observant devant lui, il écouta ses deux amis parler de la jeune femme.

« - Euh non, je n'ai pas prévenu qu'on venait, puisque je t'avais demandé de le faire, soupira Nate.

« - Ouais bon, c'est pas grave. Ça sera une surprise, s'enthousiasma Jason.

« - Qui tombe à l'eau si elle n'était pas là.

Acquiesçant simplement, Shane repensa à la lettre que lui avait lu leur ami au matin. C'était une dénommée Sierra qui leur avait écrit, expliquant que sa meilleure amie n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et qu'elle était fan d'eux. Jason s'arrêta et il fit de même alors que Nate frappait doucement à la porte.

« - Entrez, fit une voix douce de l'autre côté.

« - Bonjour, dit-il en entrant. Tu dois être Mitchie, non ?

Elle les fixa plus qu'étonnée, alors que Jason entrait à son tour. Quand Shane ferma la porte, elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

« - Ouah. Je… Vous êtes perdu ?

« - Et bien je ne sais pas, sourit Nate. En fait, une de tes amies nous a écrit nous demandant de venir te voir, parce que tu avais gagné un des pass VIP de notre dernier concert mais tu n'as pas pu venir, à cause de ton hospitalisation. Donc c'est nous qui venons à toi. Si tu t'appelles bien Mitchie, reprit-il intrigué.

« - Euh oui… En effet, je… C'est mon prénom… Asseyez-vous, fit-elle en souriant.

_Je m'appelle Sierra et je vous écris au nom de ma meilleure amie. Elle adore ce que vous faites et ne rate jamais une occasion de me parler de votre groupe. Elle avait même gagné un pass pour venir vous voir à la fin de votre dernier concert, seulement, elle est tombée malade et n'a pas plus venir…_

Shane soupira mentalement et regarda la jeune femme en pensant à la lettre de son amie. Elle semblait pâle dans son lit mais il supposa que c'était surtout du à l'éclairage. Malgré ça, elle avait un beau visage souriant, des yeux noisette qui pétillaient de joie malgré les cernes qui noircissaient son visage, ses cheveux châtain qui étaient rapidement attaché et placé sur son épaule gauche. Sentant son regard sur elle, la jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes et il se sentit rougir malgré lui. Elle avait un regard profond et il se noya dans un océan chocolat quelques instants avant qu'elle ne regarde Nate qui lui parlait.

« - Ouais, j'aurais vraiment aimé venir vous applaudir. J'ai eu les places pour mon anniversaire mais… J'ai eu un léger contre-ordre, grimaça-t-elle. Mais selon ma cousine à qui j'ai donné les places, vous étiez géniaux sur scène.

« - On a fait de notre mieux, admit Jason. D'ailleurs on a un petit cadeau pour toi.

« - C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Shane observa ses amis qui acquiescèrent puis se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas du les voir arriver avec leurs étuis à guitare. Rapidement, Nate et Jason sortirent les leurs, alors leur ami se contentait d'observer la jeune femme.

…_Je vois bien qu'elle déprime d'être obligée de rester à l'hôpital, son rêve c'est de vous rencontrer, vous parler même l'espace de quelques minutes, de chanter avec vous, puisqu'elle compose ses propres chansons. Je sais que vous ce n'est qu'une fan parmi tant d'autre, et que vous avez sûrement des millions de lettre qui vous diront la même chose…_

« - C'est quand tu veux mec, intervint Nate en le fixant.

« - C'est parti, sourit-il.

« _It was cloudy on that night /There were no stars in sight / Then the planets all aligned / When I saw her eyes / One look, that's all it took / To send me to another galaxy_ (Cette nuit-là était couverte / C'était un ciel sans étoiles / Puis les planètes s'alignèrent toutes / Quand je vis ses yeux / Le temps d'un regard c'est tout ce que ça a pris / Pour m'envoyer dans une autre galaxie)

Tandis qu'ils chantaient, seulement accompagnés de leur guitare, Mitchie les regarda. Ils l'ignoraient sans doute mais c'était la chanson de l'album qu'elle préférait. Aussi lorsqu'ils commencèrent le refrain, elle fredonna tout bas, en même temps qu'eux.

« _And she said / She was on her way to Mars / When she ran into a star / Then she fell into my arms, / thank you gravity / Never let her go, I'll hide her UFO / She'll never have to know /  
She's my space girl, and she's out of this world._

Lui souriant, Nate l'invita d'un geste à se joindre réellement à eux durant le second couplet et elle secoua la tête en rougissant. Elle n'était pas réellement certaine qu'elle chanterait assez bien et cette chanson lui plaisait trop. Pour sa part, Shane l'observait. Il était trop loin pour l'entendre réellement mais il était sûr qu'elle chantait correctement.

« _We were watching Star Wars / She looked kinda bored / Said she seen it all before / Made me wonder even more/ Which universe was hers, what galaxy did she call home_.

Alors que ses deux amis chantaient le "_yeah_" qu'il y avait, il se rapprocha d'elle allant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son lit et reprit le refrain, lui demandant, comme une faveur, de l'accompagner. Les joues rouges, elle commença par refuser mais plongea dans ses yeux et en oublia sa peur de se rendre ridicule.

« _And she said / She was on her way to Mars / When she ran into a star / Then she fell into my arms, / thank you gravity / Never let her go, I'll hide her UFO / She'll never have to know /  
She's my space girl, and she's out of this world.*_

Durant le dernier couplet, il la fixa intensément. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle mais la voix qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait réellement plut, aussi il l'invita à chanter avec eux, une dernière fois pour le refrain, puis quand ils arrêtèrent de jouer, il la prit dans ses bras, la remerciant de l'avoir accompagné.

« - T'as une superbe voix, fit-il sincère.

« - Je confirme. Si tu veux percer un jour, préviens-nous, sourit Nate. On sera ravi de t'aider.

« - Merci, fit-elle plus que gênée. Je vais y penser… Merci d'avoir chanter juste pour moi. C'était très gentil.

Ils rirent arguant qu'elle avait eu un extrait du concert qu'elle avait raté et elle rit joyeusement. Shane, qui n'avait pas bougé, la regarda émerveillé. Elle l'avait séduit en chantant mais quand il entendit son rire cristallin et joyeux il eut envie de la serrer contre lui. Légèrement décontenancé par ce qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune inconnue, il la fixa. Quand elle humidifia ses lèvres, avant de répondre à un de ses amis, il fixa sa langue et sentit naître en lui une envie de l'embrasser qu'il eut du mal à réfréner. Il ne la connaissait pas, sauf son prénom. Mitchie. Sept lettres qui accélèrent les battements de son cœur. Veillant à paraître naturel, il reprit sa place première, songeant que s'il restait près d'elle, il y avait de grande chance qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Seulement, loin d'elle il éprouva l'impression de manquer de quelque chose. Comme si elle lui était devenue indispensable et il s'en étonna. Bien sûr, il était déjà tombé amoureux et reconnaissait certain symptômes mais c'était la première fois que ce phénomène se produisait si vite et avec une telle intensité. Il se demanda si le petit duo improvisé qu'ils avaient fait y était pour quelque chose ou non, mais ne put trouver de réponse convenable et se promit d'y réfléchir dès qu'il serait seul. Reprenant pied à la conversation il sourit quand Jason lui demanda si elle jouait depuis longtemps.

« - Je joue du piano depuis mes cinq ans et à dix ans, j'ai eu envie d'apprendre autre chose. J'ai rien contre Mozart mais… Je ne sais pas trop. La guitare m'a toujours attirée. Pourquoi ?

« - D'après Sierra, qui nous a écrit, tu composes. Et vu que tu sais chanter juste, je me demandais, tu accepterais de nous jouer une de tes compositions ?

« - Euh… Non. Je… Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais franchement, vous allez trouver ça nul et… Disons que je garde espoir que je suis un peu douée dans ce domaine. Sans confirmation, surtout de pros dans votre genre, je peux garder espoir.

« - Et si on te promet de dire que c'est bien même si on ne le pense pas, tu acceptes, demanda Shane en intervenant réellement pour la première fois.

Elle le fixa perplexe, puis comme ses deux amis insistèrent, elle accepta, tout en leur rappelant que c'était une chanson qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminée. Aussitôt, Nate lui tendit sa guitare qu'elle prit avec précaution. La plaçant contre elle, la brunette souffla et commença à fredonner

« _For every song / we let play outside / The melodies we get to write / Every time we sing, oh yeah / The friends we've made, the fun we've had / Remembering's gonna make me laugh / It's a beautiful thing / I wanna send it around the world / 'Cause everybody should feel this good / You're gonna know in your soul / This is what we came here for / live it loud, here and now / This moment, it won't be ignored / So why not open up / that door? / It's what we came here for**_

A la fin de sa chanson, elle posa l'instrument sur son lit devant elle, les joues rouges et attendit, avec crainte, leur avis. Seulement pour le moment, ils la fixaient tous les trois, plus qu'étonnés et elle eut peur de ce qu'ils devaient penser de sa chanson. La propriétaire de la guitare se reprit le premier et la fixa incrédule :

« - Tu peux me dire sérieusement comment tu fais pour penser que tu chantes mal ? Tu ne t'es jamais entendu ?

« - Euh non, j'avoue.

« - Je comprends pourquoi tu as peur d'entendre que tu chantes ou que tu composes mal, mais crois-moi cette chansons est superbe.

« - Je confirme, souffla Jason à son tour. D'ailleurs, je me demande si j'ai toujours envie de t'aider parce qu'avec un talent pareil, tu vas être une sacrée concurrente, rit-il. Pas vrai Shane ?

Si le jeune homme entendit son ami, il fut incapable de répondre. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il trouvait sa voix magnifique et cherchait un moyen convenable de le dire, afin de lui cacher l'émotion qu'il l'avait étreint quand elle avait chanté. Secouant la tête, il eut la même réaction qu'elle.

« - Ouah, fit-il bêtement avant de se reprendre, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot en fait. C'était simplement magnifique.

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait se moquer de lui, mais le sourire qu'elle lui dédia à ces quelques mots fit qu'il ne regretta pas sa phrase. Seulement, la chanson semblait être un duo et il se demanda pour qui elle l'avait écrite, sans lui demander pour autant. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez. « Mais je reviens la voir dès demain, et le plus souvent possible, songea-t-il en l'entendant rire. » L'espace d'une seconde il eut envie de fermer les yeux pour savourer le son cristallin de son rire, puis se retint.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à dix-sept heures puis quand ils notèrent son air fatigué, prirent congé. Chacun se pencha pour lui faire la bise et quand Shane l'embrassa, il en profita pour respirer son odeur. Un léger mélange de rose et de médicament, et il sut que cette fleur serait sa préférée à présent. Sortant, il lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain, et quand la porte fut fermée, il regarda ses deux amis.

« - Je rêve ou elle a un talent monstre ?

« - Je suis mais complètement d'accord, admit Nate. Elle a un timbre particulier et sa manière de composer est super rafraîchissante. Je suis déjà fan, pour ma part.

« - Ouais j'avoue que c'est pas vraiment le genre de musique que j'affectionne mais sa chanson a quelque chose. Elle est super prometteuse. Faut la garder à l'œil mais, pas trop près Shane.

Le jeune homme le fusilla des yeux et ils commencèrent à partir seulement des fans se reconnurent et ils s'arrêtèrent pour signer quelques autographes.

…_Pourtant Mitchie n'est pas comme toutes les autres. Elle vous admire mais je sais qu'elle ne vous écrira jamais de peur de se rendre ridicule en vous disant que votre musique rythme chacun de ses pas. Elle rêve de faire carrière et souvent elle me dit qu'elle voudrait être comme vous. Rester proche de ses fans, et avoir les pieds sur terre…_

Des bruits de pas le firent revenir à lui et il fronça les sourcils.

« - Code bleu dans la chambre quatre cent douze, code bleu.

« - Merde attend c'est un code bleu, s'affola Jason. Et en plus c'est la chambre de Mitchie, olala faut pas qu'elle nous fasse un code bleu, c'est dangereux. Et ça devrait être interdit… Au fait Nate, c'est quoi un code bleu ?

« - C'est quand un malade fait un arrêt cardiaque, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Pour sa part, Shane fixait la porte, plus qu'inquiet, quand la fin de la lettre de Sierra lui revint en mémoire.

…_Elle est atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Pour le moment son état est stationnaire mais les médecins pensent qu'elle ne fêtera pas Noël cette année. Ni même plus jamais. Je sais que vous avez sûrement plus important à faire dans l'immédiat mais je vous en supplie, pour elle. Allez la voir. Je ne vous demande pas de rester toute la journée, juste quelques minutes. Pour que son rêve se réalise. Pour qu'elle ne parte pas avec des regrets. Elle sait qu'elle ne quittera plus cet hôpital et ce rêve de vous rencontrer et le dernier auquel elle se raccroche, et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle le réalise. Pour que le jour où elle parte, ce soit en souriant et non avec le regard triste…_

Sans même réfléchir, le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et resta à l'entrée de la chambre. Les médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle, essayant de faire repartir son cœur, et il pria qu'ils y arrivent. Trois heures auparavant, il ignorait son existence et ne voulait que partir mais à présent qu'il l'avait rencontré, il voulait qu'elle vive. Qu'elle sorte de cet hôpital et qu'elle sourit à la vie. « Un simple sourire, supplia-t-il mentalement, faite qu'elle sourit une dernière fois. Juste pour moi. Je vous en prie. Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Pas maintenant que je l'ai rencontré. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-là rouvrir les yeux. » Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix du médecin.

« - Heure du décès, dix-sept heures huit. Simone, tu peux prévenir la famille s'il te plait.

Quand il comprit ce que cette phrase signifiait, il sentit son cœur se briser. Sans un mot il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et eut un sourire amer en songeant que sa prière avait été écoutée. Elle était morte en souriant. Il se traita d'idiot de n'avoir pas concrétisé ses envie plus tôt, quand il avait voulu l'embrasser. Il avait bêtement songé qu'elle serait encore là le lendemain et les jours suivants.

Nate suivit son ami perplexe. Il n'avait presque pas parlé avec la jeune femme et il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il resta à l'entrée de la pièce et l'observa. Shane était près de Mitchie et la fixait, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Doucement il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut qu'elle allait se réveiller, puis se souvint qu'il ne vivait malheureusement pas dans un conte de fée et qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Il croisa le regard peiné de son ami et comprit. Sans un mot, il le regarda le rejoindre et sortirent de l'hôpital en silence. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps avec elle, mais il sentit qu'elle les avait tous les trois touché, d'une manière différente. Ils ne la connaissaient peut-être pas réellement mais Nate sut qu'aucun d'eux n'oublierait la jeune Mitchie Torrès, à jamais fan des _Connect 3_, et qui était partie quelques minutes après les avoir rencontré.

* * *

* : Voici les paroles en français de la chanson _Out this world_ des Jonas Brothers que j'ai emprunté pour les besoin de cet OS. La traduction n'est pas de moi (sinon y aurait plus de faute mdr) donc navrée si vous lisez des incohérences. : _Cette nuit-là était couverte / C'était un ciel sans étoile / Puis, les planètes s'alignèrent toutes / Quand je vis ses yeux __/ __Le temps d'un regard c'est tout ce que ça a pris / Pour m'envoyer dans une autre galaxie / Et elle m'a dit / __/ __Qu'elle était en chemin pour Mars / Puis qu'elle allait sur une étoile / Et elle est tombée dans mes bras / Merci Gravité / Je ne la laisserais pas partir / Je la préserverai / Elle n'aura jamais à savoir / __Elle est mon OVNI / Et elle est hors ce monde / Nous regardions Star Wars / Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer / Elle me dit qu'elle les avait déjà tous vus / Je me suis posé encore plus de questions / Quel univers était le sien / De quelle galaxie venait-elle__ / __Yeah_

** : extrait de la chanson _What we came here for_, interprété par Demi Lovato et Joe Jonas dans le film Camp rock 2 : The final jam dont voici la traduction : _Pour toutes les chansons / ue l'on joue dehors / Les mélodies qu'on écrit / A chaque fois qu'on chante / Les amis qu'on s'est fait, le plaisir qu'on a eu / Se rappeler de cela me fait sourire / C'est un belle chose / Tellement belle / __/ __Je veux le faire passer au monde entier / Parce que tout le monde devrait ressentir ça / Parce quand tu ressens ça /__Tu dois savoir dans ton esprit / Que c'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici / Alors vis cet instant, ici et maintenant / Ce moment ne sera pas ignoré / Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir cette porte ? / C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici_

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est tout. J'espère que je vous ai rendue bien triste, moi j'avoue que je ne suis pas super joyeuse. Néanmoins, je remercie **SubaruShiro** pour cette idée et je te dédie ce petit os, petite sœur. J'espère que tu aimeras. Dernier point, si jamais vous avez d'autres idées d'OS n'hésitez pas. Je serais ravie de les développer dans ce concept toujours.

Miss Tagada (L)

**P** **S **: Maintenant **MissNessaEvansCullen**, tu comprends pourquoi je dis qu'il faut se méfier des idées de **SubaruShiro** ? mdrrrr


End file.
